<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phone Call by sukiblue99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742603">The Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiblue99/pseuds/sukiblue99'>sukiblue99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiblue99/pseuds/sukiblue99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern twist set during the April lockdown in London.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Evening Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Evening Phone call between sister Charlotte in London and Alison on the farm in Willingdon, during the current lockdown. <br/>Monday</p><p>A: Hi. I’m so bored. Who knew being trapped at home with so many would be so lonely! Must be worse for you. Seen anyone? </p><p>C: I have my daily zoom meeting with the team. Plans are coming along well. It’s going to be a fabulous seaside resort. </p><p>A: That’s not seeing people. Are you ok?</p><p>C: oh I saw Next door, out on his balcony</p><p>A: Porsche Guy? What was he doing?</p><p>C: I got a pic. I’ll ping it across</p><p>A: How did you do that? Did he see you?</p><p>C: gosh no! I angled my patio doors and got his reflection in the sun. It’s not a great picture but you get the general idea. No bad hey?</p><p>A: wow that’s nice! The pecs. He must work out.</p><p>C: He’s always in the gym when I come out of the pool. Stays late too. Can’t have much else to do.</p><p>A: who does at the moment. Dad wants your advice on holiday cottages for the Woods. He thinks now no one can travel, we should have something up and running as quick as possible for the summer.</p><p>C: I’ll ring him tomorrow…..</p><p>Tuesday</p><p>C: Hi, weird thing happened.</p><p>A: Go on.</p><p>C: So Porsche guy was on his Balcony, on a work call. He’s getting quite irate with someone called Tom, whose commissioned, in his words, the most expensive architects in London, for their regeneration. I couldn’t help but listen. </p><p>A: Ok?</p><p>C: He didn’t say a name, but when he asked what the fees were he got even more annoyed saying for that they’ve put the office junior on the project and they’ll end up with plans for Milton Keynes By Sea. </p><p>A: I don’t follow?</p><p>C: Don’t you see? Seaside regeneration. Big London firm. Developer called Tom. </p><p>A: Your project? </p><p>C: How many seaside resort projects are there? He didn’t mention Stringers by name but we are thought to be the most exclusive. What if I’m working on the same project as him?</p><p>A: Ask him! </p><p>C: I can’t. How do I explain eavesdropping? He was shouting though. Difficult to avoid hearing him</p><p>A: well don’t worry. Mum says can you come home. She’s struggling with George’s maths GCSE. She thought you could help him.</p><p>C: I’ll FaceTime him in the morning…...</p><p>Wednesday </p><p>A: Hi. It must be baking in town. It’s roasting here. We’ve been in the river almost all day.</p><p>C: Boiling. Porsche guy has bought a jacuzzi. One of those massive ones you can almost swim in. </p><p>A: you’re turning into a letch. Are you watching him?</p><p>C: I can see his reflection when the sun is on him. It’s too hot not to have the doors open.</p><p>A: Mind he can’t see you! What are you working on?</p><p>C: I’m making the models of the plans we’ve drawn up. For when we finally get to meet Tom and visit Sanditon properly. I want to do a whole unveiling in the town square. </p><p>A: I’m glad you are busy, but seriously talk to him. You’ve not been out with anyone for ages. Have you heard of vaginal atrophy. </p><p>C: Alison! Don’t, I’ll blush. </p><p>A: you said after your exams you’d think about a boyfriend.</p><p>C: yes I’ve thought. There’s a very nice boyfriend in my head that I think about frequently.</p><p>A: knew it! Porsche guy. Just speak to him!</p><p>C: he’s driven past me standing at the bus stop every day for a year now. He doesn’t notice me. And he pretty much always looks annoyed.</p><p>A: well there must be someone else then. </p><p>C: there’s a nice man at work. James. His dad owns the company though. </p><p>A: the boss’s son. That’ll get you a promotion! </p><p>C: that’s what they’ll think, so I’m not going there. Pity. He is cute. </p><p>A: dad looked at the prefabs you suggested, he’s buying two tomorrow….</p><p>Thursday</p><p>C: Alison! </p><p>A: what is it, are you ok?</p><p>C: I went round. To next door. </p><p>A: and? </p><p>C: well I was covered in Plaster of Paris because I’m trying to complete the model. Since he’s had his jacuzzi he’s worked outside with his music turned up really loud. It was driving me mad. So I got annoyed and knocked on his door.</p><p>A: oh no Charlotte. I know what you’re like in a temper. What happened?</p><p>C: He swung open the door and sort of waved me in. I didn’t go in of course. But he has got really good furniture. Conran. All black leather seventies retro stuff. Minimal and stylish. Anyway. I asked, politely, if he could turn his music down as I was working and trying to concentrate. He looked at me oddly and said ‘are you the cleaner?’<br/>Well! I know I was in my dungarees and had plaster over me, but really! I had to explain I live next door. I told you he’d never noticed me. </p><p>A: I assume he has now. </p><p>C: Nope, walked straight past me going into the gym just now. </p><p>A: so he’s out now ?</p><p>C: yeah</p><p>A: quick, show me his Balcony. I want to see the jacuzzi….</p><p>Friday</p><p>A: Hi</p><p>C: err can I call you back. Busy.</p><p>A: you sound weird. Everything ok?</p><p>C: yes, yes fine. Call you back. </p><p>An hour later</p><p>C: it’s me</p><p>A: what happened?</p><p>C: he came round! He’d cut his finger and it was bleeding a lot. Obviously he didn’t want to go to A&amp;E. Asked me if I had anything to stop the bleeding. We couldn’t find anything that would work so he pulled his shirt out of his jeans and started tugging at the bottom with one hand. I ripped a length of fabric off the bottom and wrapped it around his finger. I held on to it for a while to stop the bleeding and hold the edges together. Then I cleaned it and dressed it. I think he’ll be ok. It was weird being that near him. Sort of tense. I couldn’t look at him. I was going red and I could feel him breathe on my face. </p><p>A: How thrilling. And?</p><p>C: He was really brave. Even when I squeezed his finger hard to stop the blood. But he didn’t say much. I think he’s still annoyed at me for asking him to turn his music down. </p><p>A: well it’s a start. He knows who you are and where you live. What happens next?...</p><p>Saturday</p><p>C: OMG OMG! </p><p>A: what! Breathe. Tell me</p><p>C: he came over again. With a bottle of wine. As a thank you for his finger. So I asked him in. He stood in the middle of the lounge staring at the model of Sanditon.</p><p>A: so? It’s a really good model.</p><p>C: he’s Tom’s brother! It’s their development. He’s my client. Sort of. It’s so embarrassing. He thinks because we gave them a good deal on the fees, I’m an intern or unqualified, or something. </p><p>A: Did he say that? Didn’t you say James gave them a good deal because he thought it was such a worthwhile project. And he knows they haven’t got a lot of cash.</p><p>C: yes, we’re expecting more expansion later, and we’ll get more work from it anyway. </p><p>A: so? </p><p>C: I told him I heard what he’d said about my company and how he should keep his opinions to himself and we don’t let office juniors take commissions. </p><p>A: oh no! </p><p>C: what do I do now? …..</p><p>Sunday</p><p>A: Where are you? It’s not like you can go anywhere. Ring me when you get this. Are you in the shower? Speak soon.</p><p>Monday</p><p>C: Hi</p><p>A: so you rung back at last. What happened yesterday? And what’s happened to your voice? Tell me now, I know something’s happened! </p><p>C: errrmmm, well. I. So. Umm</p><p>A: why are you giggling? What’s gone on? Not Porsche guy? !!</p><p>C: His name is Sidney. Err, I thought I’d return the bottle of wine he left, because you know, I ended up shouting at him and he left in a hurry. So I went round and he was apologetic about the misunderstanding. He was cooking and asked me if I wanted to eat with him because it’s been so odd being alone all this time. It was spag bol and he’d made tons. We had the bottle of wine, and then another one. And we just talked. About Sanditon and his brother. He’s travelled loads and runs a couple of businesses in Antigua. He’s really interesting.</p><p>A: ok, enough. What aren't you telling me?</p><p>C: oh dear. Well, you know I don’t normally drink, but it was really nice, very expensive wine and I thought I was being polite and the more I drank the better I felt. I suppose I had a few glasses without realising. It got late. We were sitting on his lounger on the Balcony. </p><p>A: the one that looks like an outdoor four poster bed? </p><p>C: yeah that one, with the muslin pelmets.</p><p>A: oh no! Did you? </p><p>C: We were looking at the city lights twinkling. You know what the view is like here. It’s why I bought the place. So he moved over towards me and leant in and kissed me! Really slowly and gently. Almost like he didn’t dare. His lips just sort of fluttered over mine. We didn’t touch apart from our lips. I couldn’t breathe. Then suddenly he moved away and suggested we get in the jacuzzi. It was such a warm night I thought it was a good idea. I didn’t think, well you know. He stood up and pulled off his T-shirt, dropped his shorts and got in. </p><p>A: What naked? No pants? </p><p>C: None whatsoever. He wasn’t bothered. He sat down in the water, looked at me, smiled this smile that makes me go weak, and said ‘come on’.</p><p>A: what did you do?</p><p>C: l pulled my dress off. It was the white one with spaghetti straps. Then I got in quick before he could see too much.</p><p>A: underwear? </p><p>C: or course. Broderie Anglais lace, strapless bra, matching knickers.</p><p>A: YOU KNEW! Why else, matching undies. You brazen…..</p><p>C: I wasn’t expecting. I was just. Prepared, just in case, things, you know, happened. </p><p>A: and did they? </p><p>C: I sat opposite him not really knowing what to do or say. I was trying not to think. I mean, how on earth do I explain, that I haven’t, before, at my age. It’s embarrassing. What would he think?</p><p>A: Get on with it.</p><p>C: He moved to sit next to me, saying that I was too far away. I was really trying not to look down into the water at, err, him. He put his arm around me and kissed me again. Properly this time. His arm was around my neck pulling me towards him. It was really intense. His other arm went around my waist. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I was sitting on his thighs.</p><p>A: what about his um…</p><p>C: that was between us, like a third arm (laugh). He pulled me against him so it was squashed between us. <br/>He undid my bra and let it float away. It was quite dark by now, so I wasn’t too worried. The Balcony was only lit by these tall oil torches he has. We kissed for ages. His skin is so lovely. And his muscles are so hard.</p><p>A: (snorts)</p><p>C: Don’t. I shouldn’t be telling you really. It’s private. </p><p>A: oh no, you need to tell me everything. Were you careful? </p><p>C: He picked me up and climbed out of the jacuzzi. He carried me over to the lounger and put me down on a really fluffy towel. It was a bit chilly being wet, so he quickly covered me with another big towel and laid down next to me. He slide his hand under the towel and pulled off my underwear. So now I was naked too. <br/>I guessed what was coming next so I had to explain. It was so difficult. I mean, how to admit to that? </p><p>A: what did he say when you told him it was your first time? </p><p>C: he sort of guessed. I put my hand over his when it was on my stomach, moving down and said I needed to tell him something. He stopped immediately. All I could do was mumble that I hadn’t ever before. He asked me if I wanted to stop. Which I didn’t. It felt like I’d stop being if he let go of me. After several are you sures and little kisses with him smiling at me, looking so amazed and shocked, in a good way, I pulled him on to me. I had to. I needed to feel his weight on me. He sort of groaned, but it was such a nice noise, it made me tingle all over. He was breathing really hard too, but I was as well. His legs were either side of mine, but his chest was on me, pinning me down. It was an incredible feeling. I wasn’t really sure where I ended and his body started. <br/>I think things were getting a bit uncomfortable for him because he moaned a bit and moved away from me. Losing his heat and the feel of his skin was awful, I thought I’d done something wrong. I wanted to move closer again. He flopped on to his back and said it was best not to rush things because we had all night. He pulled me against him and took my hand. He put it on, well you know, and showed me what to do. Quite slowly and gently. He’s huge and I was honestly wondering how he’d um, fit, you know. without hurting. He could tell from my face and said we didn’t have to do anything I didn’t want to. <br/>But having waited this long I wasn’t going to let the opportunity go. He carried on holding my hand in place and I could feel him, well, throbbing. His breathing got quicker and he squeezed me against him harder. Then it all happened, and he moaned a lovely deep long moan, his eyes half closed and his whole body shook. I couldn’t take my eyes off him and I was thrilled that I’d made that happen. Every muscle tensed, his skin quivered, he even had goosebumps and a flush from his chest over his face. As he started to calm down, he laughed sweetly and asked if I was ok. He got more wine, we shared the same glass and then he said it was my turn. I laid on my back and he put his hands on my shoulders. The feel of him against me was amazing. He kissed from my ear down and along my shoulder, then back across to the other shoulder and back to the dip where your collar bones meet. From there he carried on kissing downwards and over my err chest. He was mumbling how nice they were. His hands were all over me. He’s got such nice hands. Long bony fingers and square palms. Proper man hands. As he moved down, his hands stayed on my chest and he kept kissing. I can’t say what he did next but seriously fireworks went off in my head. He looked up to check I was still ok and I couldn’t speak, so he smiled and carried on. I had my fingers in his hair playing with his curls, and running over his shoulders. He slowly moved up again gently licking my skin between kisses. It felt like I was on fire. When he was level with me again, he just kissed me for a very long time. He excused himself and went inside. I wasn’t sure why at first but he was back quite quickly and had err, dressed for the occasion. He asked me again if I wanted to continue and all I could do was nod. I was trying not to bite my lip.<br/>Anyway, I’m not going into any details.</p><p>A : yes you are. I need to know everything. </p><p>C: well, he was really slow. He was over me but put his weight in his elbows, so I wasn’t crushed. As he moved, um, closer, he kept asking if it was ok and I could stop at any moment. Anyway. I thought it might hurt, and there was a moment when I thought he couldn’t, but he sort of pushed, there was a popping sensation and suddenly it was alright. It’s the most amazing feeling. You’re sort of filled and held and totally safe, and joined together. You just want time to stand still and for the moment to last forever. I felt whole and perfect, like this was the moment I’d waited for all my life. He didn’t move, just stayed and looked into my eyes. I had my hands on his back. You won’t believe how I ache today. It’s like I’ve done a really hard pilates class. His shoulders are so broad I couldn’t reach quite round him. Anyway he moved gently, sort of rocking, which made my back arch up. He took my hands in his and our fingers wound together. I wrapped my legs around his to hold on to him tighter. I almost wanted to pull him completely inside me. Any move I made, gripping him or pressing against him, made him tremble and moan. It feels so powerful, like he’s sharing his soul. You feel possessed and possessing at the same time. I was seeing stars flash before my eyes. We were both soaked in sweat which made us slippy against each other. He didn’t just roll off either. He just stayed until we almost fell asleep. Then he picked me up and carried me inside. He said he thought my legs wouldn’t work. They were literally like jelly. I couldn’t even stand. He put me in his bed and cuddled me all night. I didn’t want to sleep. I liked listening to his breathing and stroking the hairs on his forearm. </p><p>A: what happened in the morning? </p><p>C: We woke up really early and just carried on basically. Look I’ve got to go. He’s coming over in a bit.</p><p>A: Again?</p><p>C: No, work this time, go over some plans. And yeah, maybe that too…...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It started so well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday</p><p>A: Hi. Bulldozer arrived. We are flattening the bottom field by the woods for the new mobile homes. Dad’s doing it. We’re all going to help. Dad says can you come? </p><p>C: Can’t. Work. And the rules. </p><p>A: I think he’d really appreciate it. It’s going to be so much work. You sound awful. What’s up? </p><p>C: Hayfever.</p><p>A: Is that all? You sound like you’ve got a cold. Oh! You’re not ill are you. Not this bloody virus! </p><p>C: Nothing like that. </p><p>A:Ok, well then. How are things with Porsche, um Sidney. </p><p>C: Ok I think. I don’t know. (Sniff)</p><p>A: Now I know something’s happened. Are you crying? You are! Has he done something?</p><p>C: No, he popped over and looked at the plans with me yesterday. </p><p>A: And? </p><p>C: And nothing. He went home.</p><p>A: Didn't he say anything? About, the err night? </p><p>C: No. Just said he had to go to prepare for an investor meeting today. </p><p>A: So he was busy. That’s ok. </p><p>C: He was weird. Awkward. Didn’t look in my eyes. It just felt like he needed to get away and really quickly. Maybe he’s changed his mind. Or thinks it’s a bad idea because of the project. I mean. When I meet his brother and see the site, it’s a bit odd that we, you know, know each other. </p><p>A: You can put that down to living next door. I know it’s a weird coincidence but you live in the same place. </p><p>C: London is a city of 9 million people. It’s not Willingden. It’s a very weird coincidence. It’s not something I’d want a client to know. </p><p>A: People are bound to ask where you met, since you’re going out.</p><p>C: I don’t think we are. Going out I mean. Maybe it was just a one night thing. Maybe he regrets it. Maybe it was awful. Oh god, maybe I should move? </p><p>A: You can’t move. Brazen it out. So it was one night and maybe you don’t want to go back there. You’re being professional. He’s your client, so you don’t mix business with pleasure. </p><p>C: I can’t do that. I’m not you. I really like him. I mean really. He’s funny and interesting. He’s intelligent and he’s travelled all over. </p><p>A: And he’s ignored you for a year, until stupid lockdown and he’s stuck in his flat with nothing to do. </p><p>C: Don't say that. You’re making it worse. You think he used me? </p><p>A: You went to his with a bottle of wine.</p><p>C: That doesn’t mean I wanted…...that! Does it? Is that what it looks like? Oh. What does he think of me? He can’t think, well, he knows I don’t do it all the time. But still, it’s bad isn’t it? Just like umm, being too err free. </p><p>A: You don’t stay a virgin as long as you have to turn into a slapper overnight. He’s not going to think that. </p><p>C: He thinks something….</p><p>A: And it might be good. </p><p>C: I don’t think it is. </p><p>Wednesday </p><p>A: Will you answer? I know you are there. You’re worrying me now. Phone me back.</p><p>A bit later…</p><p>C: I’m here</p><p>A: Thank goodness! Why didn’t you answer? Was it good! Him?</p><p>C: No.</p><p>A: OK? Well, come on.</p><p>C: He came home with someone. </p><p>A: You said he had a meeting. So? </p><p>C: This (pings picture)</p><p>A: Oh! He has an investor meeting with a Supermodel? </p><p>C: (sigh)</p><p>A: It doesn’t mean anything. She looks rich, very rich. Who has extensions that good! And the clothes! </p><p>C: Prada. Couture.</p><p>A: Could be Ready to Wear, or even Diffusion. </p><p>C: Prada don’t do a Diffusion line.</p><p>A: Well ready to wear then. You’ve been known to buy the odd expensive piece. </p><p>C: That was for my graduation. I worked for that. And it was Stella McCartney. Whole different thing. She’s wearing the equivalent of my mortgage payment. </p><p>A: Seriously you need to stop doing the patio door reflection thing. I like her sunglasses.</p><p>C: Retro Raybans. Not made since 1960s </p><p>A: What did you do all night? Google everything about her?  Anyway a property investor needs to be rich. Lets face it. She probably married money. </p><p>C: You think she’s married? </p><p>A: Yes, why not? </p><p>C: I didn’t hear her leave last night.</p><p>A: OH</p><p>C: It was a mistake, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have. I wish I didn’t. </p><p>A: Err, still. What’s done is done. How do you know she didn’t leave? </p><p>C: They were on the Balcony, for ages. I could hear her laughing. His voice is too deep to hear properly. You just hear a deep murmur. I shut my doors about 11pm. They were still outside. </p><p>A: Did he see you? </p><p>C: They were at the far end. I don’t think so. I turned all the lights off and lay on the floor to grab the bottom edge of the door. So I didn’t have to step outside. I didn’t want him to see me. </p><p>A: You lay on the floor? Oh never mind. You can’t be certain that she didn’t go home. Is she still there now? </p><p>C: I sat in the hall. So I could hear his door go. It didn’t. </p><p>A: They might have been quiet if it was late? </p><p>C: It’s an FD60 firedoor. They weigh a ton and they slam. Even with the soundproofing you can still hear it. That’s how I know when he leaves for work. </p><p>A: Maybe when you’d gone to bed then? </p><p>C: I sat in the hall. All night. On the floor. Back against my door, so if I fell asleep I’d feel the slam. I ate a whole large galaxy and a tub of strawberry shortcake ice cream. I just feel so stupid. All this time I never saw a woman leave his place. I assumed he was single. I should have known it was unlikely. </p><p>A: Could be another one night stand. Maybe that’s what he does.</p><p>C: Oh great. That makes me feel better. Can we stop talking now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sidney rings Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday </p><p>C: (oh!) Hello (clears throat, tries to sound blasé)</p><p>S: Hi, just wanted to check in. You ok?</p><p>C: Why wouldn’t I be? (Don’t sound annoyed Charlotte, you’re fine remember) </p><p>S: Sure? You sound, umm busy. Is it a bad time? I thought I could pop round?</p><p>C: Now? Aren’t you busy?</p><p>S: No. You could come here? If you’d like to? </p><p>C: Well my plans are here, so it makes more sense for you to come to me. I’ve made some changes to the stone fascias. Shaves about 10% off the budget if it’s done right. </p><p>S: Oh, I wasn’t expecting to discuss work. I thought we could just spend time together. </p><p>C: Did you? What for? </p><p>S: Charlotte? What is it? If I’ve said something or done something I..</p><p>C: Perhaps you could ask your investor?</p><p>(Silence for several seconds)</p><p>S: I see. Maybe don’t make assumptions about situations you don’t understand.</p><p>C: I understand perfectly well.</p><p>S: Oh of course you do. Even though we’ve known each other just a matter of days you think you know everything.</p><p>C: That was enough time to understand exactly what sort of man you are. I might have guessed you were not to be trusted.</p><p>S: You seem to have come to some pretty big conclusions! You don’t know the truth. </p><p>C: The truth? The truth is you thought it acceptable to invite a woman to stay the night. Why should I expect any better from a man like you.</p><p>S: That is enough! I don’t need to justify myself to you. </p><p>(click)</p><p>(Charlotte calls Alison)</p><p>C: Alison? I messed up. Badly. </p><p>A: What now?</p><p>C: He rang. We argued. He put the phone down. </p><p>A: hmmm what did you say? You know you always say too much.</p><p>C: I said I should have guessed he couldn’t be trusted.</p><p>A: (sigh) oh</p><p>C: I’ve a zoom with his brother tomorrow. I’m actually going to meet Tom for the first time. It’s going to be so awkward. </p><p>A: Just don’t mention Sidney. </p><p>C: What if he’s mentioned he knows me? I can’t lie. </p><p>A: You do lie. With virtuosity. But maybe just say you’ve met and discussed the plans</p><p>C: ok</p><p>A: Just don't mention wine or the jacuzzi.</p><p>C: oh don’t! I’ll blush just thinking of it and Tom will be able to see me.</p><p>A: Make up and best clothes then. Make a good impression and don’t argue with him. The client is always right. Remember that. </p><p>C: I’ll try</p><p>A: so what happens with Sid now?</p><p>C: oh no, don’t call him that (giggles), it doesn’t suit him. Makes him sound like a 60s matinee idol.</p><p>A: Like the ones mum likes? Marlon Brando and Rock Hudson.</p><p>C: I was thinking more Cary Grant. But Sid reminds me of Carry On films.</p><p>A: Those dreadful films dad likes? I’m never going to forget that now. Oh err Mrs! </p><p>C: Anyway. Nothing is going to happen. He’s seeing this investor woman. She’s probably his girlfriend. </p><p>A: you don't know that.</p><p>C: if she isn’t, then she’s another one night stand. Either way, I don’t think I want to go there again. I’ll just have to pretend it doesn’t matter. </p><p>A: He’s going to know that’s not true. You don’t wait until you’re 26, to throw your virginity away on someone that doesn’t matter.</p><p>C: I could have used him. Means to an end. He doesn’t know that.</p><p>A: well then he’s a predator and doesn’t care. If he knows anything about you, he’ll know this was more. What do you want from him? </p><p>C: I really don’t know. I never thought about it. Well I did think about it. Each time I passed him in the gym, and every time he drove past me at the bus stop. Maybe I did just want to get it over and done with. I was starting to feel like an Austen heroine. Whoever it was going to be with, I suppose I thought it would be a proper relationship. Not this. It was so….(sigh), I can’t even let myself think about it now. <br/>Ally, can I ask you something?</p><p>A: Ask away. I might not answer.</p><p>C: is it always, you know, err, transporting?</p><p>A: (laughs) earth shattering you mean? Head spinningly delicious? </p><p>C: yes kind of that. You know, nice. </p><p>A: nice? Oh please! Yes and no. Really depends. It can be bumpy, or boring, even uncomfortable, or the most amazing thing ever. Some people prefer chocolate and shopping. I don’t think they do it right. Seems Mr Parker knows what he’s doing? </p><p>C: How should I know? It’s not like I can compare him with anyone. </p><p>A: I’d say if it was ‘nice’ then he was doing it right. If it was mind blowing then there’s more to it. For both of you. Don’t get me wrong, it’s usually fun, but when you really connect with someone, it goes to a different level. It doesn’t feel like a workout with a yoga master.</p><p>C: It felt like we merged. </p><p>A: what seriously?</p><p>C: hmmm, like I wasn’t sure where I ended and he started. If it was my skin tingling or his. I didn’t even know where I was. All I could see and feel was him.</p><p>A: did he fall asleep afterwards?</p><p>C: no we talked for ages. He kept asking if I was ok, and did I want to sleep, while he just stroked and kissed me. </p><p>A: if he was just in it for himself, then he wouldn’t have bothered with that. Before maybe, but not afterwards. Maybe it’s worth apologising to him? </p><p>C: you are forgetting about Miss Investor with the extensions. </p><p>A: what if there’s an explanation? </p><p>C: for a gorgeous rich woman to spend the whole night in his flat, when she’s gone round to discuss spending her money on his development ? When he’s cooked for her and they’ve spent the evening laughing on the balcony? That would be an interesting explanation.<br/>He said I had jumped to conclusions. </p><p>A: you do do that you know. </p><p>C: what other conclusion could there be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Zoom Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom: Charlotte! Hello! Splendid! Really nice to meet you at last. Just sorry it can’t be in person. You must come down, as soon as you can. There’s nothing like it. The sea air. Better than any medicine. Oh is that the plan model? Right in the centre of your living room? Marvellous! <br/>You really need to see the work in progress. Come down and stay at ours. I’ll arrange it with my wife, Mary. We have lots of room. Stay as long as you like.</p><p>C: Pleased to meet you Tom. I’d love to visit Sanditon, as soon as practical. </p><p>T: I’ve drawn up some new plans for the fasciae. Just thought they could do with some aggrandisement. They were a little plain. It’s not in the budget, but I’m sure we can shave something off somewhere. And our ceiling heights are just not right. I’ve added a half metre. Can you take that into account? Yes I’m sure you can. I am so looking forward to working with you. I’ve fallen in with friends, I’m certain of it. </p><p>C: Erm. I think the plans have approval Mr Parker, it’s not as easy...</p><p>T: Nonsense. I’m sure we will find some way. I usually just speak to my foreman, explain what I want and he sorts it. You’ll have to meet him. He’s a mastercraftsman. One of the old Sanditon families, been here for generations. Stonemasons father and son. But you’ll meet everyone when you come down. You’ll be onsite for the most part won’t you? </p><p>C: I’m office based, normally. At home for the moment but I don’t usually do onsite work.</p><p>T: I’ll call James and make it happen. We need you here advising us all and overseeing. Far too much going on and it’s summer. No finer place to be than Sanditon! The summer events are gearing up. <br/>Now, I’ve got an incoming from my brother Sidney. Oh, I’ll add him here. You need to meet him too. Just a sec while I work out what to do.</p><p>(Sidney pops up on screen. Much to Charlotte’s deep embarrassment. She turns her laptop towards the model plan of Sanditon.)</p><p>Sidney: Tom? I need a private discussion with you. </p><p>T: Sidney! Meet Charlotte, Sanditon’s Architect. She’s helping me visualise the dream. Taking my ideas and making them flesh. Oh she was here. Can you see the Sanditon Model she’s made? Splendid! It’s all going swimmingly.<br/>How was Eliza? </p><p>S: Not now Tom.</p><p>T: Hope you gave her my love. It’s been such a long time since we’ve seen her. Bring her with you next time. When we have an opening or the next event. </p><p>S: Tom! Enough. </p><p>T: Right you are brother dear. Now say hello to Charlotte. Are you there Charlotte?</p><p>S: I think her screen has frozen, probably connection problems. Nice model. She's obviously worked hard on it. </p><p>T: well now I have your attention, how are the negotiations going with the bank? </p><p>S: Tom this is an inappropriate discussion. Just because Charlotte’s screen seems to have frozen, doesn’t mean she can’t hear us. Can I suggest we hang up and speak on the phone? </p><p>T: Dialling you now bruv.</p><p>(Charlotte snaps her laptop shut and dials Alison)</p><p>C: Can you talk? </p><p>A: In the middle of flat pack building. Dad says hi and come home. Mum says I can have 5 minutes. Wait. I’ll go outside.</p><p>C: What flat pack? </p><p>A: For the new holiday homes. We really could do with you here you know. Anyway. What’s up?</p><p>C: I had the zoom call. </p><p>A: And? All sorted? </p><p>C: no. It’s kind of worse. Tom is nice but seems to think I’m an on-site advisor, which is full service and they haven’t agreed that in their contract. That’s much more expensive. </p><p>A: that’s an upsell Char! That’s really good! Your boss will love that.</p><p>C: I don’t think they’ve got the money. Tom wants all these redraws. Big ones. Ceiling heights going up. That takes us right back to planning and the build will be delayed. He hasn’t thought it thorough. He doesn't seem to understand the process. He said he tells the foreman what changes he wants and they happen. He has drawn plans too. It’s like a low budget self build not a full town regeneration. </p><p>A: still, good for you and Stringers.</p><p>C: he wants me to visit and stay. At his house.</p><p>A: Sounds good. Suppose Sidney visits? Ohhh! Excellent. Holiday romance by the sea</p><p>C: I can’t stay with a client. How would I bill my hours? Talking about plans over dinner. It’s too familiar.</p><p>A: but think of the weather. It’s sweltering and you’d be by the sea. You've said yourself it’s gorgeous down there. White sands, cliff walks, Sidney. What more could you want?</p><p>C: There’s more. Supermodel Investor is called Eliza. And Tom told Sidney to give her his love.</p><p>A: so he knows her…</p><p>C: Of course he bloody knows her. She’s his brother’s girlfriend. He said to bring her with him next time he visited. </p><p>A: Ok, well damage limitation then. Forget him and pretend nothing ever happened. </p><p>C: oh I suppose you are right. I just can’t get him out of my head. I froze when he was added to our call.</p><p>A: So you've spoken then?</p><p>C: No</p><p>A: Did he ignore you? </p><p>C: I feel so stupid. I couldn’t face him. So I turned the laptop towards the Model and pretended my link wasn’t working. </p><p>A: You get worse! </p><p>C: I listened to them talking and they’re negotiating with the bank. That can’t be good. And when Tom asked about Eliza, Sidney shut him down really quickly. Then they hung up to continue speaking on the phone. </p><p>A: so he didn’t see you? </p><p>C: only really briefly, but I think he was trying to stop Tom from saying anything he shouldn’t, so I wasn’t on the big screen. I turned the camera away quickly. </p><p>A: You need a diversion. Maybe a visit to Sanditon isn’t a bad idea. Gets you away from Sidney next door. </p><p>C: Maybe, but I’d have to ask James. He’s asked me to call him tonight, after our work group chat today. </p><p>A: Is that unusual? </p><p>C: I didn’t think about it. He knows I was meeting Tom, so I suspect it’s just about that. The group chat is just a catch up really. We talk about what we are doing at home. It usually ends up with a discussion about what’s for dinner. It’s just a team building thing to avoid isolation. Starts the day off nicely. </p><p>A: When do you have to call him?</p><p>C: He didn't say. I suppose before 6pm because then it really isn’t office hours and I’d feel like I’m intruding on his evening. Actually I might do it now. Tom said he was going to call him too. I’d like to get in there first. </p><p>A: Maybe if you go to Sanditon, you can break your journey and stay the night at home? Everyone misses you, me especially. </p><p>C: OK, but that’s only if I go. I don’t think I will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Charlotte calls James about the Sanditon Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C: James? Charlotte.</p><p>J: Hi. This is early. I thought you might call later, so we could have a long, wind down chat. Everything ok? </p><p>C: Err, I just wanted to speak to you about my call to Tom Parker about Sanditon.</p><p>J: He’s called me already and filled me in. You’ve certainly impressed him. So it’s settled. Do you know when you’ll go down? So good of him to put you up, but then it lowers the expenses for him. Whatever you said, great job! </p><p>C: Oh, umm. So he’d really like me to be an on-site project manager? Has it been agreed? What did Mr Stringer say?</p><p>J: Listen. I have some news. Papa has got some new big investor angling for a bid. They want to revivify Margate and Southend. They heard about our Sanditon work, which we knew would happen and they’d like to do similar on the East Coast. </p><p>C: Isn't that a conflict of interest? Two such similar projects? </p><p>J: I don’t see it. They’ll feed off each other. We can even use some of the same ideas. It will make everything so much smoother. </p><p>C: Yes but architecturally they’re quite different. There’s more of a Victorian vibe to Margate. And do we want to be known as a seaside town developer? </p><p>J: Well, Papa’s handling it and he’s chuffed. He’s going to announce it tomorrow in the team chat, but I can’t wait to tell you. He’s made me head of the Sanditon Project as he’s now all about this potential new client. So I’m making you lead Architect. No more Plaster of Paris model making for you! What do you think? I hope you are pleased?<br/>It makes total sense. Especially as you’ve convinced Tom he needs his hand holding through this process. Poor man, no idea. No idea at all. </p><p>C: I’m not sure I’m the right…</p><p>J: You are just the right person! He loved your plans and ideas. He was blown away by your model. He wants you on-site. That brings in a whole new revenue stream for us and it will look fabulous in your portfolio. Not many get to do a full service project as their first one. You should be really pleased. I know Papa is. <br/>We should go down together initially. Make a weekend of it. Explore a bit and see everything there is to see. Then get you settled in Tom’s house.</p><p>C: About that. I’m not really comfortable...</p><p>J: It’ll be fine. He lives in one of those grand regency houses, with servants quarters on the top floor. That’s probably where he’ll put you. Imagine the light when you work. And the views. </p><p>C: But what if, you know, it gets tricky. There are always disagreements, budget constraints. I’ll want composite, he’ll want Portland Stone, or welsh slate. I don’t want to be arguing with him and facing him over breakfast.</p><p>J: Have faith. You're a diplomat, most of the time, and you’ll soon be invaluable to him. </p><p>C: Can he afford it? I mean weren’t they struggling? </p><p>J: Tom said they have new investment coming in, so I don’t think it’s a problem. We won’t bill him on hours. I’ll work out a flat fee for your part, that way you can relax and not clock watch. He needs all the help he can get. You know this development will win awards. Foremost Seaside Resort on the South Coast.  And it will all be down to you. <br/>Look, Papa will clarify everything tomorrow. Then we can arrange our weekend together. </p><p>*******</p><p>(Charlotte rings Alison for the second time in the day)</p><p>A: Again? What’s happened now? Did Sid the snake make an appearance?</p><p>C: (gasp) I’ve no idea what you mean by that and I don’t want to think about it. </p><p>A: Sorry, couldn’t resist. I thought it would be easier if we made a joke of the whole thing. </p><p>C: My feelings you mean? Gosh yes, that will help tons.</p><p>A: You are rubbish at sarcasm you know. So if you’re not ringing about Sid, ney sorry, what is it? </p><p>C: I called James. Tom had already spoken to him. He’s completely on board about me taking on an on-site role. He put me in charge as lead. James is project head. His dad has promoted him. </p><p>A: How thrilling! </p><p>C: Is it? I’m not sure. </p><p>A: I know it’s a big step. Don’t lose heart. </p><p>C: But there are so many other architects he could pick?</p><p>A: And he didn’t want to pick them. He chose you. </p><p>C: He also said we could go to Sanditon together and ‘make a weekend of it’. What does that sound like to you?</p><p>A: Well I’d say forget Porsche Guy, I choose the Boss! What does he look like?</p><p>C: His picture is on the website. The page before mine. James Stringer,  Associate Partner. He’s a friend that’s all. I can’t go out with the boss's son. People will think that’s why he’s promoted me. </p><p>A: Maybe it is? Maybe that’s what the ‘weekend’ is for. He’s going to make a move. </p><p>C: I hope not. What will I say?</p><p>A: Char, are you serious! He’s lovely. Curly gold hair, warm eyes, good teeth. How tall is he? </p><p>C: Maybe come with us then. You can be my chaperone. And can you not appraise him like that. He’s not livestock. </p><p>A: I’d up my bid for him any day. Are you sure you’re not interested? </p><p>C: Not in the slightest. Look, I still need to know what to do about Sidney? </p><p>A: If you are moving to Sanditon perhaps you won’t need to worry about him. I've lost interest already.</p><p>C: You're right. His job is here and presumably Eliza is too.  </p><p>A: When is this weekend with the dreamboat then? </p><p>C: Are you still looking at his picture?</p><p>A: Indeed. Just making it my screen saver.</p><p>C: I’ll ring you tomorrow after the team brief. I’ll know when this Sanditon trip is by then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Early Morning Team Zoom Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Stringer: Good Morning Everyone. Nice to see you all, this bright and breezy morning. Some of you, I know are aware, we’ve been approached by a large international property company to bid on a huge development project. Naming no names, this is as big as it gets, cough, cough Campions. Pretend you never heard that.</p><p>(gasps followed by cheering and whooping)</p><p>Mr S: Now, the brief is complex and will require commitment. Those of you that have been chosen to work alongside me, you know who you are, I expect your absolute best. Those of you now handling other projects, I know I can trust you to bring them in. I’d like to give a special thanks to James and Charlotte, taking on Sanditon between them.</p><p>(Some knowing Ooohhhs)</p><p>Mr S: As you can imagine, I’ve got some work to get on with, so I’m off to resume my labours. I’ll pass you to James for the rest of the news. But I’ll leave you with this: you are all extremely talented individuals. Make the most of the hand you’ve been dealt. </p><p>(Resounding congratulations and clapping)</p><p>James: OK settle down. This bid could be the start of Stringers embarking on global domination in partnership with the biggest developer in the world. The next weeks are crucial. Old Stringer is going to be pretty tied up, so anyone needing any substantial conversations about their work, please direct your questions to me. Charlotte, we need to catch up, ring me, after you’ve all discussed last night's tv and what you had for supper. Good job everyone. </p><p>*****</p><p>(Charlotte calls James, apprehensively)</p><p>J: Morning! I hope you slept well after our chat last night?</p><p>C: Err, about Sanditon. When did you think we..</p><p>J: Let's not waste any time. The weather is set fair. I suggest a seaside visit this very week. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. We can get your model into the car and just take it easy on the drive down. Stop off and take a look around, maybe have lunch somewhere. </p><p>C: Umm ok. I’ll be ready, say 9am?</p><p>J: What about 8 and we have breakfast. I know a great cafe by the river on the way out of town. I’ll be at yours for around 7, so we can stow everything in the car safely.</p><p>C: Is there room? Should I take my car too? </p><p>J: Plenty of room. I’ll drive the tank. You won’t need a car when you’re down there. There are some great walks. And I’ll visit you to check all is going well. Don’t forget to pack your costume. The swimming is excellent. I’ll show you around over the weekend. You’ll see everything there is to see. It’s not a big place. </p><p>******</p><p>Charlotte and Alison’s evening call</p><p>A: Has everything been decided? When do you go?</p><p>C: Tomorrow</p><p>A: Wow, he doesn’t waste any time. Have you ever googled him? I’ve found out loads! Did you know he was in the winning Cambridge rowing team? In his first year! He had the highest marks on his course and finished with the Hargreaves Prize when he graduated. He got a first. </p><p>C: Why did you google him? You could have asked me.</p><p>A: I was trying to find out whether he is suitable. That’s all. </p><p>C: And I’ve said. He’s nice. We are friends. </p><p>A: Suitable for me, not you. I’m hardly going to find something like him among the turnips.</p><p>C: Don’t speak about the village boys like that. Some of them are nice.</p><p>A: Says the girl who turned down every single one of them. Do they get more appealing after you’ve been dropped by a cheat? </p><p>C: OK, what’s up? You’re not usually this nasty.</p><p>A: I’m just feeling stuck. You’re in London, in a fabulous flat, about to go on an adventure with the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. And I planted actual turnips in the top field all day. I didn’t mean the boys from the village. </p><p>(Both laugh, tension goes)</p><p>C: Tell you what, if there’s an opportunity for us to stop off I’ll ask. We should be near around lunchtime. I’ll suggest it and see what he says. He’s picking me up in the Range Rover. It's the sort that dad likes, the huge ones.</p><p>*****</p><p>(Thursday AM. James and Charlotte set off for Sanditon. Charlotte and Alison text one another intermittently during the journey)</p><p>C: We’re off!</p><p>A: What did he say about coming here?</p><p>C: Wait! Bit soon to ask.</p><p>A: DO IT! You are being rude texting if he’s driving you. Shouldn’t you be telling him all about me?</p><p>C: I’ve said I’m answering work emails. And we are chatting. About work.</p><p>A: Liar 🤥 </p><p>C: We had breakfast. Devilled Eggs. Nice</p><p>A: I had coddled. Also nice. Where are you now?</p><p>C: I’ve no idea. He’s taken the scenic route. Said something about stationary traffic on the motorway. </p><p>A: Is he trying to keep you in the car for longer? </p><p>C: No. Sat nav keeps updating. We are on the shortest route according to his settings. </p><p>A: I’ll bet he’s set it to avoid the motorway regardless. That’s what I’d do. I’m gonna check your route.</p><p>A: It looks like you could come passed Willingden. Well reasonably near anyway. ASK! </p><p>C: He’s agreed. A bit too enthusiastically. Let mum know. We’ll be there in about an hour. </p><p>A: Yay! Enough time for me to change.</p><p>A: Mum says lunch will be ready. She’s nearly as excited to see you as I am. Different reasons obviously. </p><p>C: Calm down, see you soon x</p><p>(A text comes in from Sidney)</p><p>S: I understand you will be in Sanditon next week. There is a council planning meeting and luncheon on Monday. Details to follow. S Parker. </p><p>C: Sidney texted me! </p><p>A: Has he apologised for putting the phone down on you? </p><p>C: He’s just told me about a meeting next week. With the planners. </p><p>A: It’s a start.</p><p>C: Not really. He signed it S Parker. Like we don’t even know each other. 😢</p><p>A: Maybe it was a forward. </p><p>C: Nope. He knows I’m in Sanditon. Tom must have told him. Oh, we’ve just gone down the Willingden road. See you in ten minutes!</p><p>*****<br/>(After lunch with the Heywoods, back on the road to Sanditon)</p><p>C: WTH! What was wrong with you? All of you! Mum with her, just have another piece of cake, every two seconds. He had about six slices!<br/>George and Harry following him around like puppies. Dad showing him the ‘seventeenth century’ barns. 🙄</p><p>A: He liked him. We all did. ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>C: Yes, you made that pretty obvious! ‘Ever driven a tractor James?’ I cringed for you.</p><p>A: Well we had a very nice drive. He handled the tractor really well.</p><p>C: Is that all he handled? </p><p>A: Of course! Well he helped me down like a true gentleman. He held my hand sort of enveloped in both of his. Made me quite tingly. I put my hand on his knee brielfy to help him adjust the seat for his very long legs. </p><p>C: You like him, don’t you?</p><p>A: Instantly from his picture, but more now. His eyes! </p><p>C: He’s quiet. Concentrating on driving or something else, I can’t tell. He was very smiley when you came back. Different to usual. He seemed full of life. He’s usually so serious. He looked younger. Excited.</p><p>A: Does it sound mad to say I felt something? He was a bit shy at first. Then he put his hand on my back to help me into the cab. It was like electric. Our eyes met and my knees buckled. Honestly. It was a really strong pull feeling. I felt like to wanted to throw myself into his arms. I didn’t. I jumped up into the cab and held out my hand to help him up. He took my hand and squeezed it a bit before he stepped up. It was the weirdest feeling. I almost didn’t let his hand go. </p><p>C: We are near Sanditon. </p><p>A: Call me when you’ve settled. Are you in the hotel tonight?</p><p>C: The Crowne.</p><p>A: An eighteenth century relic that should have slipped into the sea years ago. Slightly musty with faded grandeur. Tripadvisor one star. 😂</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Sanditon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Charlotte has settled into her room in The Crowne. She FaceTime calls Alison)</p><p>C: We are here. It’s utterly fabulous.</p><p>A: Really? The pictures I saw didn’t look ‘fabulous’</p><p>C: It’s tired, but all the features are authentic and original. It’s like stepping back in time. Just needs a sensitive refurb. It’s like a mini Savoy. Look at the ceiling! I’d guess it’s an Adam’s, or a really good copy. Whoever did this back in 1810 knew what they were doing. This is the view from my window. </p><p>A: Looks nice. How’s James?</p><p>C: (giggles)</p><p>A: What is it? What did you do?</p><p>C: We had a really good chat in the car.</p><p>A: Tell me everything! </p><p>C: Well after a while of being quiet, he turned the music down and asked if we could have a proper chat. Substantial conversation. He often uses that phrase. </p><p>A: Oh on! He’s asked you out? Oh please no! You’ll marry him and I’ll have to be bridesmaid and spend my days alone watching you happy and in love, while being the fun aunt to your eight children.</p><p>C: Stop please! Just listen. We had a really long chat. He thanked me for being a friend. I’ve never realised before, but he’s actually quite lonely. He’s always first in, in the morning and he locks up at night. He runs the office and manages the staff. His dad is quite hard on him, and he’s way better an architect than Old Stringer. He said I was the only one that never tried to butter him up, so he trusts me as his friend. That’s why he chose me for this. <br/>So we were completely wrong about him likening me. He said he thinks of me as a sister. Then he asked me if I minded if he left on Sunday, rather than spend the whole weekend down here. He said he would introduce me to Sidney Parker, who is a really nice guy, and he’ll accompany me around Sanditon! </p><p>A: Well, that’s good news. Will you pretend that you don’t know Sidney and maybe start again? Rewrite your history? Oh and that’s good news for me too. Did he mention me? Why is he going back to London on Sunday? Girlfriend? </p><p>C: I’m getting to that. He said that dad asked him to check out the holiday lodges and stay the night to try one out. He is desperate to take proper photos of the barns, because they’ve given him an idea for a roof he’s designing for the Pavilion. He loved how the trusses throw shadows across the floor. So he’s coming back to Willingden. </p><p>A: Really? Truly? I’m soooo happy! Why didn’t dad say? </p><p>C: You know dad, he wouldn’t think. It gets better. Do you want to know?</p><p>A: Tell me. Quick. I’m going to burst.</p><p>C: He said he really liked mum’s cake and couldn’t believe he ate 6 or 7 slices. So I lied a bit and said you baked it. </p><p>A: Is that a good idea? You know what my cakes are like. The boys use them in their catapults. </p><p>C: Then, and this is the really good bit. Maybe sit down. <br/>Good. <br/>He asked me if you were seeing anyone and could he have your number! So driving the tractor worked. I’ll have to remember that one. </p><p>A: (squeals)</p><p>C: Stop jumping up and down. It’s making me giddy. </p><p>A: Right I need to understand. He’s coming here on Sunday? That’s just a day away. And he’s staying the night in a lodge? And taking pictures of the barn roofs. And I have to bake a cake? And he’s got my number, so he might ring me? </p><p>C: NO! Get mum to bake the cake. And sit down. You’re starting to sound delirious. </p><p>A: I am, I’m deliriously happy. </p><p>C: So do I have your permission to give him your number? I said I needed to ask you first. No need to seem too keen.</p><p>A: This is no game playing situation! Give him my number immediately and leave him in no doubt that I want to hear from him. Do it. NOW! Move! </p><p>C: Ok, ok. Calm yourself. There. Done. </p><p>A: When do you think he’ll ring? </p><p>C: You are asking me questions about men I could never answer. Oh I’ve got another text from Sidney. Hang on. I’ll read it.</p><p>S: In Sanditon. James has suggested we have a drink <br/>tomorrow. I haven’t said we’ve met. Will take your lead. S</p><p>C: Well that’s a bit nicer that the last message. Do I answer? </p><p>A: No don’t. Let him wait. Just see how it goes. It looks like he wants to start over too. Maybe just pretend you are meeting for the first time? That’s sort of romantic.</p><p>C: Got to go. James is at the door. </p><p>A: Talk about me! Only good stuff mind!</p><p>*****</p><p>(Charlotte messages her mum)</p><p>C: Can you make another fruit cake and maybe a lemon drizzle for Sunday? </p><p>M: Is this for your boss?  What a lovely young man. Your dad has quite taken to him. He loved those old barns. I’m never getting my walled garden now. Your dad said they’re architecturally significant. </p><p>C: I’ve said that too! Don’t say anything, but he likes Alli. </p><p>M: Not interested in you then? </p><p>C: He’s my boss, it wouldn’t be right. Can you let A take the credit for your baking? </p><p>M: Well I won’t let her loose in the kitchen 🧨, that’s for certain. Does she like him? </p><p>C: I couldn’t possible say 😉.Thanks mum x</p><p>*****<br/>(Charlotte and James meet for dinner and discuss work)</p><p>C: Just ringing to say goodnight.</p><p>A: He hasn’t called. Did you give him the right number? </p><p>C: We’ve just got back from dinner in the Tavern. He hasn’t had time to call you. His dad rang him four times just during starters.</p><p>A: Maybe he’ll ring tomorrow then. This is agony. Sorry, tell me about you.</p><p>C: James has arranged for us to have dinner with Sidney tomorrow evening. In the morning we are walking around Sanditon, looking at the site and putting the model and our plans and pictures up in the Town Hall. Then hopefully I’ll get to have a swim. </p><p>A: Are you worried about seeing Sid? </p><p>C: Sidney. I don’t know what I feel really. I want to see him. It’s been days. But then I remember her, and I don’t want to be anywhere near him. I’m beginning to think I made a mistake. I’ve always been so sure of my opinions but I don’t know what to think now. James says he’s great. He promotes Sanditon and raised the investment for it. He’s put his own money in it too. Even the waitress chipped in with her opinion when she overheard us. She said they were a lovely family, involved with Sanditon for generations and you couldn’t find a finer gentleman than the young Mr Sidney. I’m struggling to believe he could be so cruel. Maybe I was wrong?</p><p>A: Give him a chance to explain tomorrow. Keep everything crossed for me. I hope he rings</p><p>*****</p><p>(A text from Alison a minute later)</p><p>A: I HAVE A TEXT !!!</p><p>*****</p><p>Saturday<br/>(After a long day working with James, exploring Sanditon and a meal together with Sidney)</p><p>C: Hi. I’m exhausted. It was a tense dinner and a very unexpected day. I shouldn’t think he’s called you yet, has he? We’ve been really busy. </p><p>A: Last night’s text was nice, but tell me about dinner with Sid? </p><p>C: Sidney! Strained and a bit odd. We both pretended not to know each other. Except I kept blushing and every time I looked up from my plate he was staring. He chose bolognase, which we had together, you know, on that night. So I almost choked when he ordered. James kept giving both of us funny looks. I can’t imagine what he thought. But on the walk back he asked me what I though of him. When I said he was interesting and elegantly dressed, he said ‘and very good looking’. I couldn’t disagree. Then he warned me that he’s got a bit of a reputation as a rogue and I should watch myself. So I was right about him. (Sigh)<br/>Anyway changing the subject, James seems excited to be back in Willingden tomorrow. He’s leaving early and won’t meet me for breakfast. He even told Sidney all about dad’s barns. He showed us the photos he’s taken on his phone and how he’s going to incorporate the roof timber structure into the pavilion. Then he said he was looking forward to driving your tractor again. I nearly spat out my wine. <br/>What did his text say?</p><p>A: I think that should be a new euphemism. He can drive my tractor anytime.<br/>The text was lovely, Long and a bit rambling. He said he’d got permission for my number so he wasn’t being impertinent. He asked me to show him round the farm and if I’d have dinner with him in the lodge. As dad has asked him to try it out, he’s said he’d cook and asked me to join him. He’s apparently promised George and Harry to help with the tree house. The one in the big oak that they haven’t finished. So they’ve roped him in the help. <br/>What should I wear? I wondered if I could borrow your cream Karen Millen dress? I think it’s here.</p><p>C: Dinner? How lovely. I wonder what he’ll cook? Don’t wear the Karen Millen.</p><p>A: I’ll be careful I promise.</p><p>C: It’s not that. I know you will. It’s too sophisticated. Every woman in the office wears them for client meetings. He’s used to women dressed like that and he’s never shown any interest in them. What about the multicoloured floral flowing dress you wore at the harvest dance. </p><p>A: It’s long sleeved and comes to my ankles. I don’t want him to think I’m a nun. </p><p>C: It’s virtually see through. It doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination. And it’s perfect. It’s just you. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We will get back to Sidney soon, I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sunday. Charlotte’s first day in Sanditon Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte FaceTime calls Alison</p><p>C: Are you ok?</p><p>A: Excited, nervous. He’s text to say he’ll be here in a quarter of an hour.</p><p>C: Great. Have fun. Look at the sea! I’m going off for a swim now. I suppose I’ll speak to you, err, tomorrow maybe?</p><p>A: With a bit of luck I hope so.</p><p>C: I think dad will know! </p><p>A: Ahhh I’ve thought of that. I said I’d stay in another lodge. They all need trying out. I’ve put my stuff in it already. </p><p>C: I hope it goes well.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sidney calls Charlotte</p><p>S: Hi. Are we good?</p><p>C: Yes of course. How can I help? </p><p>S: Ah I see. It’s like that. Tom has asked me, to ask you, to come for Sunday lunch at Trafalgar House. He wants you to meet the family and see your rooms. You could bring your things over already and move in today. The Crowne gets a bit dreary after a while. I could meet you there, at 1pm?</p><p>C: Alright (reluctantly). Sidney? Thank you.</p><p>*****<br/>(Charlotte enjoys a swim at the Coves)</p><p>(Text to Alison)</p><p>C: Need to speak now. NOW 😵</p><p>C: oh no, you’re busy! 😖</p><p>C: It can’t wait. I’m so embarrassed, I went swimming and it was lovely. No one around. I was jumping and diving through the waves and generally mucking about like a four year old. Then I leapt up through a big wave and saw Sidney on the shore observing me. I walked out of the sea towards him. I was annoyed. I wanted to know why he was just staring. He apologised saying he hadn’t noticed me and I was the last person he expected to see. Then he excused himself and ran off. He had running gear on so perhaps he had just stopped to get his breath. He’s meeting me at 1pm for lunch at Tom’s house. I’m going to be sooo red.</p><p>(Hours later)<br/>A: 😂😂😂 You fool! </p><p>Text arrives from Mum</p><p>M: James arrived. Alison seemed particularly spirited. She’s taken him to his lodge to to settle him in. I think she’s going to enjoy being the holiday lodge manager. She couldn’t wait to whisk him off. He’s had cake. Plenty of it. Take care x</p><p>Text arrives from James</p><p>J: Forgot to ask. Alison isn’t vegan is she? Thought I’d do a bean chilli. It’s a bit of a speciality. </p><p>C: Good choice. She’s veggie, like you. I should have said. Best of luck. </p><p>*****</p><p>Monday 8am. The morning after the night before.<br/>Alison phones Charlotte</p><p>A: He’s left for London. He came for breakfast with us. </p><p>C: And? What happened last night? </p><p>A: (giggles) Not sure I should say? </p><p>C: You absolutely cannot do that! I told you everything.</p><p>A: What happened at the Parkers lunch then? </p><p>C: It was ok. Cordial. Mary is lovely and the kids are great. Don’t try to distract me! Tell me about your night. </p><p>A: What’s your room like? </p><p>C: You are avoiding my question. </p><p>A: I can see you won’t give up. </p><p>C: No. </p><p>A: Ok. Have you got time for this? </p><p>C: Why? How long is it going to take?</p><p>A: Depends. Do you want detail or general?</p><p>C: Details please and I’ve got plenty of time. </p><p>A: Are you sitting comfortably? Then I’ll begin. I showed him round all the lodges and he was so sweet, saying how nice they looked. I took him to his. The best one. With the star gazing swing.</p><p>C: The what?</p><p>A: It’s the Galaxy Lodge. I sent you pictures. It’s the one with the big dish shaped swing on that big frame. </p><p>C: I didn’t realise the swing was for star gazing? I though it was for children. </p><p>A: I sent you the pic with all the littles on it. But easily takes two adults. You could sleep on it. It’s huge. </p><p>C: Yes I remember. It’s almost like you planned it. You did, didn’t you? A seduction swing! </p><p>A: Not planned exactly but when I saw it, I thought how nice it would be.</p><p>C: So you did? </p><p>A: Patience! I’m not telling yet. He took his stuff out of the car and started unpacking the food he brought. He asked if Bean Chilli was ok, and I said as long as it’s not too hot. Then I blushed because I said ‘hot’ when our eyes met. He laughed. I left to get changed and let him cook in peace without me watching, because I think he was getting a bit nervous. His hands were shaking when he chopped the onions. I changed in Lake View Lodge. I wore the Monsoon dress you suggested. It felt right. All swishy and delicate.<br/>Anyway, he poured me a glass of wine. A white Pinot, that was the best thing I ever tasted. We must get dad into making wine. The grapes grow so well on the south slopes and sell for virtually nothing. Wine would be such a fun thing to produce, don’t you think? </p><p>C: You are straying from the point and I can’t work out of its deliberate or not, but I’ve got a lunch meeting, I mean Luncheon, today, which I can’t be late for so, get on with it.</p><p>A: Yes Ok. We ate on the veranda looking into the birch wood. I lit all the citronella torches earlier so there were little pools of light reflected on the white trunks. It looked really magical. You could just imagine the wood nymphs playing.</p><p>C: I hope you didn’t tell James about your fairy friends? He’s a city boy, he wouldn’t get it. </p><p>A: I told him a few tales, but I think he just thought they were stories. I was nervous, so I gabbled. It was the first thing I thought of. I calmed down after some wine and asked him about work. He said how much he likes working with you because you get him. Then he said his dad didn’t understand him or what he was trying to achieve. His dad is all about winning awards and the bottom line. James wants to create lasting art. Oh! You should see what he did with the treehouse. There’s a cantilever platform now. It’s so sturdy. The boys are thrilled. <br/>So, back to us! After dinner, which was delicious, we roasted marshmallows on the fire. The big saucer fire pit you designed, remember? I had the farrier make it. James brought veggie marshmallows. I haven’t had them for years. I was a bit giggly, so started feeding him marshmallows with my fingers. We both got very sticky and he started to lick my fingers really slowly, holding my hand in his and sucking the sugar off. Gosh that sounds rude. It was more sensual than pervy. That’s when I suggested we move to the swing. I’d put loads of cushions on it, so it was really comfortable. My legs were wobbly, so I struggled to get up on it. I think it needs a step of some sort. Anyway, he sort of dragged me on in the end. It probably looked very clumsy and I landed on him. I excused myself and rolled off. He said he didn’t mind and pulled me back towards him so I was up against him with his arm behind and round me. Laying on our backs, we looked at the stars. It was a perfect clear night. He couldn’t believe how dark it was, even with the fire. He knows all the constellations and could pick them out. He’s very knowledgeable. </p><p>C: Does the swing make you feel a bit sick?</p><p>A: No. it was only moving gently. Actually once you’re on it, you can’t swing. It needs a pulley. I’ll have to think about it. </p><p>C: We are getting away from the subject again. Actually don’t tell me too much. I have to see him at work. </p><p>A: Well, we talked for ages. About how he sees architecture shaping communities and how people live, being sustainable and bringing living costs down. His aim is a collaborative project with self builders which sounds brilliant. But his dad thinks it’s a silly idea.<br/>So, he kept talking and it was nice, but I got to feeling he was filling time and getting apprehensive. So I gulped my wine for courage and leaned over and kissed him, mid sentence. He didn’t mind luckily. He just pulled me into him, really firmly with both arms going right round me. I wrapped my legs around his. His thigh muscles are incredible. And we just kissed for ages and ages. Luckily he’s not at all stubbly or everyone would know today. <br/>We talked and kissed until about 3, and that’s when we dozed off. Not for long as it started to get light and the birds began the dawn chorus. I woke up with his arms around me. It was the most gorgeous feeling. He was stroking my arm, just gently trailing his fingers from my wrist to my elbow. His touch gave me goosebumps. I’m not sure how long for, but he said he watched me sleep. I must have hugged him tightly all night because my arms really ache today. I keep having to stretch them to ease the stiffness. We just carried on kissing until it was properly light and I thought we might be seen. </p><p>C: So that was it? You kissed?</p><p>A: Yes. All night long virtually, between talking. We talked about everything. Things we love, things that scare us, things we want to happen, things we believe in. It feels like I’ve known him forever and always. Like no life existed before him.</p><p>C: Still. You only kissed?</p><p>A: It was perfect. Like being sixteen and just desperate to keep kissing because nothing else matters.</p><p>C: Didn’t you get the urge to, you know, go further?</p><p>A: I can’t explain why, but no. The kissing was exquisite and just staring into his eyes was enough. I ran my hands over his chest and shoulders, over his clothes. Holding him felt perfect, and being held. </p><p>C: What happens now?</p><p>A: We’ve talked about how right it feels. He said he’d never felt so comfortable with anyone before. I can’t imagine not being with him. It’s just so right. There’s nothing else it can be. We fit. <br/>You know how mum always says, ‘you just know’? Well I knew when I saw him. He laughed when I said he was my screen saver. </p><p>C: You told him?</p><p>A: Of course.</p><p>C: Weren’t you embarrassed?</p><p>A: No, it’s perfect. He’s perfect. There’s nothing I couldn’t tell him and it’s the same for him. Did you know he was bullied at school? He says it’s made him stronger and empathetic. </p><p>C: Don’t tell him about me though. He’s still my boss. </p><p>A: He says he wants to thank you for bringing him to the farm. </p><p>C: When will you see him again?</p><p>A: Dad! Brilliant, wonderful Papa, asked him to come next weekend! We’ve another lodge arriving and honestly getting those things level is a chore. James suggested plinths to set it on. So he’s coming to show us how to do that. I think dad got fed up waiting for you to come home and help. <br/>So that’s just 4 days until he’s here again! </p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve no idea if vegetarian marshmallows are a thing. However I think they should be. It’s been a long life without them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Charlotte’s Sanditon Presentation goes well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday Late Afternoon</p><p>A: How did it go? Was Sid there? </p><p>C: Sidney was there, yes. It went really well!</p><p>A: So it’s sorted then? Did he explain?</p><p>C: Umm the meeting went well, thanks for asking! This is about my career, not some desperate search for a boyfriend. </p><p>A: If you say so. I knew the meeting would go well. Tell me about it. I know you are dying to.</p><p>C: Did James say we set it all up in a room in the Town Hall called the Pineapple Room? There’s a giant mosaic pineapple in the floor. Laid in 1820 apparently. It’s a fabulous building. Parts have been converted into flats and one side is a school, but the big rooms were preserved and the council use them as offices and for meetings and exhibitions. <br/>I did my bit. Walked them around the Model, talked through the plans, all a bit over their heads and then showed them the cgi video which went down very well. Then we had lunch in this grand dining room with murals on the walls. The Finance Director accompanied me into the dining room taking my arm. He’s a bit creepy. </p><p>A: But did Sid speak to you? </p><p>C: Can you stop making it all about Sidney? This is work. That’s more important than a man. </p><p>A: OK go on. </p><p>C: I walked up to the Town Hall this morning. Sidney flew passed me on the road. He was driving really fast, in an Alfa Romeo Spider. It must be his Sanditon car. </p><p>A: He didn’t stop? That’s rude.</p><p>C: He didn’t see me. I was on the cliff path. It doesn’t run alongside the road. It’s a bit further away.</p><p>A: Hmmm, forgiven then.</p><p>C: (sigh) Even I’m talking about him now. Back to the meeting. They all introduced themselves to me. The Lady Mayoress Mrs Denham heads the council. She’s really posh. She seems to run it like her own private estate. Her nephew is the creepy finance director, Edward Denham. Out of the blue as he walked me into lunch he asked who my favourite poet was.</p><p>A: What a terrible chat up line</p><p>C: Yuk. I didn’t even think of that. I hope he wasn’t trying to chat me up. </p><p>A: You never notice when they do.</p><p>C: Well the others were a bit better. There’s Mrs Denham's niece, Esther Denham. She runs sports and recreation. When I asked her what sports she likes she just said she didn’t. Then she glared at me. </p><p>A: Sounds friendly (giggles)</p><p>C: Mrs Denham’s cousin Clara runs parks and the arts. She was nice. She said she’d come swimming with me. And the girl that does tourism is called Georgie. She’s quite young. She is supposed to work closely with Sidney to coordinate promotional campaigns, but I don’t think they get on too well. But I liked her a lot. She was quite happy to stand up to Mrs Denham and speak her mind. </p><p>A: I wonder why she doesn’t like Sid? </p><p>C: No idea. We are going to go for a walk together and a picnic. Maybe she’ll tell me. Anyway, they were very receptive and all seemed on board with everything. So that was my first major client presentation! Glad it’s over. </p><p>A: Now will you tell me about Sid?</p><p>C: Please call him Sidney! </p><p>A: Hmph. Sidney then. Tell me! </p><p>C: I saw my place name card beside his at lunch. I almost picked it up and swapped it, but he might have seen me. It makes sense for us to sit together really. He asked me how I thought the meeting had gone. I couldn’t help it, I asked him why he was bothering to ask me. He smiled, quite sweetly really, and said he wanted my opinion. I didn’t want to talk to him. Sometimes just looking at him makes me so angry inside and I’ve no idea why. </p><p>A: That’s not anger, that’s passion, you want to…</p><p>C: Dont! And I don’t. When lunch was over, I started walking back to town. He stopped me and said he was really impressed with me today. He had never expected me to be so capable! Bloody cheek. So I asked why he was impressed, did he think I couldn’t do the job I’d been given? </p><p>A: You are far too difficult sometimes. He sounds like he was trying to be nice. </p><p>C: Well he admitted he was concerned that I was young and inexperienced.</p><p>A: Ohh! Was he referring to, you know, your night together? </p><p>C: I hope not. I didn’t even consider. I was talking about my work. He apologised for not taking me seriously. So I apologised too. I’m not sure what for, probably for eavesdropping on his conversation when he disparaged Stringers. But he doesn’t know I know what he said. <br/>Then, without blushing he brought up the swimming incident. He hoped I wasn’t embarrassed. He has no shame at all. I said why should I be embarrassed when I wasn’t the one staring. So he said it was my fault for ambushing him. </p><p>A: Sounds like he was teasing you, Did he drive you back into town? </p><p>C: No he didn’t. He was taking the planning director out, Mr Crowe. He’s a funny man. I think they are friends. </p><p>A: So you are no further understanding about Eliza the Investor then? </p><p>C: I thought she might be here, but I haven’t met her. I could ask Tom I suppose, but I don’t think I’m meant to know all the ins and outs of their finances. Crosses a line really. Maybe something will come up. I expect we’ll discuss the presentation over dinner. Tom always talks about work, even at home in front of the children. Much to Mary’s annoyance. <br/>Have you heard from James? </p><p>A: He’s text to say he’s back in the office and he’ll call me when he gets home. He said he wanted to show me his house. It’s a warehouse conversion isn’t it? </p><p>C: Yes, Old Stringer designed it. One huge old warehouse, now one huge home. They share it. It’s been featured in loads of magazines. </p><p>A: I’ve seen it online already. You know me! James said he wanted some help with making it cosier. He’s been so nice about the lodge interiors. He thinks I should do interior design. </p><p>C: He’s got a good point really. You’ve been moving furniture around since you were little. </p><p>A: He’s going to walk me around the house. His dad is away. Margate or Ramsgate. Somewhere east coast. James wants my ideas. I’ll get to see his bedroom. I can’t wait. It's quite a thrill. </p><p>C: Look I need to go. I have to turn in a new design this week. Mrs Denham has requested a state of the art Donkey Sanctuary with stabling that allows visitors to observe them. She thinks it will attract tourists, and health food freaks. She wants to sell Asses milk. </p><p>A: She’s possibly right. I saw that camel milk is getting popular. I suggested it to dad. He said no. Pity really. </p><p>*****</p><p>That evening, a text from Alison</p><p>A: www.campionsinternational.com</p><p>C: ? 🤷♀️</p><p>A: Just look 👀 </p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The website does not exist, in case anyone fancied clicking on it 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Charlotte gets a surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday PM</p><p>No Caller ID: Good Afternoon. Have I reached Miss Charlotte Heywood of Stringers Architects?</p><p>C: Yes. Can I ask who is…</p><p>NCID: I have a call for you. One moment please. Putting you through.</p><p>New Caller: Charlotte? You won’t mind if I call you Charlotte!</p><p>C: Err… Sorry, who is this please? </p><p>New Caller: Darling Charlotte, we haven’t met yet. My name is Eliza Campion. I’m a silent partner on the Sanditon Project. </p><p>C: Oh! Good Afternoon Mrs...? err Campion. What can I do for you? </p><p>E: I’ve seen your rather smashing CGI of Sanditon and I wanted to congratulate you. Impressive. Very impressive. Especially for a first project and one so young. </p><p>C: How did you? It’s not online. It’s still secret…</p><p>E: Ways and means darling. Where my money is involved I take a special interest. I think it’s time we met. </p><p>C: But I…</p><p>E: Now, I’d like to invite you up to town for a chat. I’m sure the Parkers keep you more than busy so why not pop up on the train this Saturday. I’ll be in the office. We’ll have a chat and some lunch. You can tell me all about yourself. </p><p>C: Umm ok</p><p>E: Splendid. Oh and be a dear and keep it to yourself. No need to spill the beans to anyone, particularly James. We wouldn’t want to worry him. Or Tom for that matter. Such a gossip. All settled. Come to the office on Piccadilly, at 12. </p><p>*****</p><p>A text follows</p><p>Details of meeting as discussed with EC. 12pm, Top Floor. Campion House, Piccadilly, London. Miss C Heywood attending. </p><p>*****</p><p>Evening call with Alison</p><p>C: Heard from James today? </p><p>A: Course. He text to wake me up. Then rang after lunch. I’ll ring him after this to say goodnight. Did you look at the website I sent you? What did you think?</p><p>C: You are right. That is her. But things have got weirder. </p><p>A: How? Now we know who she is and the company she heads up, do you still think she’s Sidney’s secret girlfriend? They’d have to be very secretive. She’s in all the magazines. </p><p>C: Well we know she’s a widow. So she’s free. And… she called me today.</p><p>A: Wow, What for? Warn you off him? </p><p>C: Nothing like that. She wants to meet me because she’s involved with Sanditon.</p><p>A: Really? Will you go? </p><p>C: I suppose. I can’t see the harm. She probably just wants to put a face to a name. She said where her money was concerned she knew everything. </p><p>A: hmm sounds a bit controlling. </p><p>C: She seemed nice. </p><p>A: I don’t think you run a multi billion pound corporation by being nice. </p><p>C: We’ve arranged to meet on Saturday in London. I’ll get the train up. </p><p>A: What does James say? </p><p>C: She said not to tell him. Or Tom. So don’t say anything.</p><p>A: I don’t like the sound of that. I think you should tell him. Or not go.</p><p>C: I can’t do that. I’ve given my word. And anyway. It’s just lunch.</p><p>A: Really, tell James. </p><p>C: I said I wouldn’t. </p><p>A: Oh have it your way, but you really are too trusting sometimes. Did you look her up?</p><p>C: I read the bit about her on the site. How she took over when her husband’s health failed. How she took the company from building social housing for councils to multi billion pound exclusive developments for the elite. </p><p>A: Strike you as odd?</p><p>C: Should it?</p><p>A: Your husband is dying. Instead of enjoying your last months together cruising the Caribbean, you takeover and overhaul his business?</p><p>C: Hmm I suppose.</p><p>A: Did you check her out?</p><p>C: No, but I’ll meet her on Saturday. Oh god, meeting Sidney’s girlfriend! </p><p>A: There is no way on earth, that creature is his girlfriend! She is in all the society pages, all the time. Hanging off the arm of some Lord or Count or Prince from a country you’ve never heard of. Would Sid-Ney put up with that? </p><p>C: I suppose not. But what other explanation can there be? </p><p>A: You need to ask him that.</p><p>C: I think he might be leaving Sanditon for London soon.</p><p>A: Ask to see him, make it about work if you have to.</p><p>C: Umm ok. I will</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>(Charlotte considers texting Sidney. It’s late. She decides against it)</p><p>*****</p><p>Wednesday PM. Georgie texts Charlotte</p><p>G: Picnic time! I’m taking the afternoon off. Weather too good to miss. Meet you in town. Outside Griffiths Book Shop.</p><p>C: I’m working. Maybe later.</p><p>G: Now! For once it’s not miserable and chilly. Or has Sidney chained you to your desk? </p><p>C. I have plan reviews to finish. </p><p>G: As your new best friend I have a responsibility to be a bad influence. PICNIC! </p><p>C: OK! just give me an hour. </p><p>*****</p><p>(Later. Charlotte finally plucks up the courage to speak to Sidney)</p><p>C: Hi. Umm. Are you busy?</p><p>S: Not especially. What is it? </p><p>C: I’ve made a change to the station roof. I wondered if you’d like to give me your opinion? </p><p>S: Instead of you giving me yours? Yes, why not. Meet you on the beach and we can walk there? </p><p>C: ok for 6pm ? </p><p>S: Great x</p><p>*****</p><p>Wednesday Evening catch-up call with Alison </p><p>C: I called him.</p><p>A: Brilliant! What happened? </p><p>C: We walked along the beach. He said he had something to ask me.</p><p>A: Will you sleep with him again? (Snorts with laughter)</p><p>C: That isn’t what he asked! It was about work. He asked that I keep an eye on Tom because he works too hard and misses details and deadlines, then gets muddled and orders too much and wastes money. </p><p>A: Oh, that’s disappointing.</p><p>C: I don’t think it is. He trusts me. I’m pleased. It was a lovely conversation. We walked right up over the cliffs. We were supposed to be walking to the station, but went completely the wrong way. When he realised he was really embarrassed. It was nice to see him like that. He was a bit nervous and unsure too. Very unlike him. He kept asking if I was enjoying Sanditon and staying with Tom. </p><p>A: I sense we are building up to something?</p><p>C: Hmmm sort of. He kissed me! It was the sweetest most romantic kiss. He really hesitated, and approached so slowly. At first I just thought he was trying to speak to me. It was windy and hard to hear his voice. But he kept coming closer. It was a very long kiss. It felt perfect and my head was spinning at the end. </p><p>A: I’m so excited for you! What will you do now? </p><p>C: We didn’t plan anything. I’m living under his brother's roof. And he’s going back to town. But it’s better than it was. He’s better. </p><p>A: Lack of opportunity I suppose. Maybe he’ll miss you and come back. </p><p>C: I’m home over the weekend remember. I thought about what you said. Not going. But then Georgie said why don’t we go clubbing together and I thought why not? She knows some new club in Limehouse she wants to take me to. She was keen to come up to town with me when I said I was thinking of going. So that made my mind up. </p><p>A: Limehouse? Isn’t that where James lives? I saw it last night. He walked me all around. I know why it didn’t win House of the Year. </p><p>C: Old Stringer was really annoyed by that. He thought he’d won it when the tv company came to film. But the judges found he’d skimped a bit on the craftsmanship here and there.</p><p>A: The lines are lovely, but it’s too austere. Lacks texture. I explained it to James. He said I can make changes, to his bit, when I come down. </p><p>C: That’s exciting.</p><p>A: It won’t be for a while. Tell me about this Georgie? </p><p>C: She works for the council. It’s her job to promote Sanditon. She doesn’t like it much here. She prefers being in London. I think she’s independently wealthy, with a trust fund or something. She can’t earn much working here. It’s her first job. </p><p>A: Well be careful when you go to that meeting.</p><p>C: What of? It’s only a meeting</p><p>A: Everything! </p><p>*****</p><p>Thursday</p><p>(A quick text from James)</p><p>J: Can you mention to Tom, the next instalment is due. I know it’s not your job, but I’m swamped and keep forgetting. I’m sure he’s just busy and needs reminding. <br/>Thank you for taking me to the farm btw. You know why 😉<br/>Here if you need me.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Thursday Lunchtime. Daily Work call with James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J: Hi. Did you get my text this morning?</p><p>C: Yes I did. I haven’t had a chance..</p><p>J: Oh good! Don’t say anything to Tom.</p><p>C: Oh? Is everything alright? </p><p>J: Not really.</p><p>C: You sound tired. Or worried. Is there anything I can do? </p><p>J: You’ve done loads already. It’s been a long week. I’m going back to the farm tomorrow. I’ve missed Ally. Does that sound mad? I know we’ve only just met, but she feels like my missing piece. When I’m away from her it’s like I’ve lost something. You know that disquieted feeling when you’ve forgotten something but you don’t know what it is?</p><p>C: She said the same about you. I’m happy for you.</p><p>J: Luckily your dad mentioned the roof. I said I’d look at it for him. Your mum’s cooking is fantastic. It’s been just me and dad for so long I didn’t realise I miss being surrounded by family.</p><p>C: You don’t need an excuse to visit.</p><p>J: I’ve thought about booking one of the lodges for a few weeks and saying it’s just an easy half way place to work from. Gets me out of the house too. Dad is manic, working late into the night. We’ve had a huge row this morning.</p><p>C: That must be hard. I know how he gets at work sometimes, and that’s just with staff. What did you argue about? Sorry, if you don’t want to say.</p><p>J: No, it’s fine. It concerns Sanditon. I checked the accounts. The Parkers haven’t paid any instalments at all. So I checked with the suppliers and they’ve extended credit with them, with promises to pay in the future. If they don’t pay up soon, they’ll stop getting materials and then the work will stop entirely.</p><p>C: I’ll do a stock take of what we have. I’ve seen a lot of stuff around. I’m not sure why Tom’s ordered some things. I’ll try to work it out. </p><p>J: Thank you. When I spoke to my father about it he got very defensive. He’s got this thing about aristocracy and old families. He goes all subservient, doffing his cap and tugging his forelock, just because he thinks they are gentry and he’s descended from a lowly stone mason. So I lost my temper and told him I didn’t think we should pitch for the Campion account. We’ve tried before. They are a nightmare to work with. Last time they strung us along, then ripped off our designs and went with some local draughts person to interpret our work. Changed the designs just enough so we couldn’t prove it. </p><p>C: Oh! </p><p>J: Anyway I’ve packed and I’m in the office. Do you think I could go down tonight? Could you ask? </p><p>C: I think Ally will be thrilled. Mum and dad will be fine. (Laughing) I’ll ask for you if you insist.</p><p>J: Thanks. I owe you. </p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte texts Alison</p><p>C: James wants to come down tonight after work. I know you’ll be pleased. </p><p>A: I’m so happy!!! ❤️❤️❤️ Why?</p><p>C: Row with his dad. Look after him. And he misses you</p><p>A: I’ll make the Tree House ready. It’s gorgeous and just the place to relax and feel better. 🌳🌲🌳🌲🌳🌲</p><p>Charlotte texts Mum</p><p>C: James is arriving tonight. Can't stay away. He needs cake x</p><p>M: 🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰 👍</p><p>Charlotte texts James</p><p>C: All sorted, arrive anytime.</p><p>J: Saviour! 🙏 </p><p> </p><p>*****<br/>Thursday Evening: Sidney calls Charlotte</p><p>S: I hope you had a good day?</p><p>C: Confusing but fine.</p><p>S: Are you alright? I mean after our, umm, walk?</p><p>C: When you kissed me you mean?</p><p>S: Mmm, and that.</p><p>C: More than alright. It was very nice</p><p>S: Oh it was nice, was it? I think my ego just got stepped on.</p><p>C: Well I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.</p><p>S: I might be able to get away at the weekend and come back to Sanditon</p><p>C: I’m coming to London, for umm work. And I’m going clubbing with Georgie.</p><p>S: Georgie Lambe?</p><p>C: Yes. Why?</p><p>S: Erm nothing. I didn’t realise you were friends. </p><p>C: You aren't very sympathetic towards her.</p><p>S: Do I need to be?</p><p>C: She wants what we do. A successful Sanditon.</p><p>S: Maybe she does. Well, have a lovely weekend. With Georgie. And not me. Perhaps we can meet next week? I’ll have to see Tom soon.</p><p>C: Trouble with the investor? </p><p>S: What makes you say that? </p><p>C: You seem very secretive about her. That’s all.</p><p>S: (loud annoyed sigh) Charlotte, I do not have to explain myself to you! Your firm is a supplier to Parker Brothers. It is not appropriate to discuss this. I’ll see you at Trafalgar House next week.</p><p>*****</p><p>Evening Call to Alison</p><p>C: Are you busy?</p><p>A: James isn’t here yet. He’s text to say the traffic is slow. He’ll be here in about an hour. I’m tingling all over already. Mum has done a roast and about 6 different veg for us. <br/>The website went live today and we’ve had our first two bookings! I can’t believe it’s so quick.<br/>James said something weird earlier. He wants sometime out of London?</p><p>C: OK, look surprised when he says, but, he’s thinking of booking one of the lodges for a few weeks. I think he just wants to be near you, and away from Old Stringer. But he will probably say it’s more convenient for Sanditon and a relaxing place to work. As long as dad leaves him alone to work of course.</p><p>A: Dad just needs George and Harry to be a few years older. Now he’s lost you and I’m doing my holiday stuff, he’s a bit stuck without a sidekick. James loves it though. Asks him questions all the time, about the farmhouse, the dry stone walls, the barns obviously. Dad can’t believe James is as obsessed with them as he is. <br/>Should I charge James if he wants to stay? I’d feel a bit odd doing that.</p><p>C: You have to charge him, or he’ll feel he’s in the way, or outstaying his welcome. If he’s paid you, he won’t feel like that. And he’s rich. He can afford it. He’ll put the cost through the company as expenses. </p><p>A: Oh ok. Have you heard from Sid?</p><p>C: SidNEY! Has just called me actually.</p><p>A: Excellent. </p><p>C: Erm no. I annoyed him.</p><p>A: What did you do this time?</p><p>C: I really didn’t do anything. He got touchy when I mentioned his ‘investor’. I’m still not sure about all that. He basically said it was none of my business. </p><p>A: In a way, he’s right. You work for him. You can’t know the ins and outs of his company’s finances.</p><p>C: That’s what he said. He also wasn’t that nice about Georgie. </p><p>A: Why not?</p><p>C: Not sure, just a feeling. He was surprised we are friends. But I got the impression he didn’t like her at the presentation. </p><p>A: Maybe she’s just not into her job and that annoys him. If he’s doing all the work promoting Sanditon and she’s not bothered, I can understand him not liking her. </p><p>C: It must be that. She really doesn’t seem like Sanditon. It feels awkward because I love it here. <br/>Anyway, what are your plans for James?</p><p>A: The rowing boats arrived today. I thought we could take some Elderflower champagne and sit out on the lake to watch the sun go down. </p><p>C: Sounds lovely. If I ever get anywhere with Sidney, I’m asking you to create the perfect date for me. All I do is mess up. </p><p>*****</p><p>Friday AM.  Georgie texts</p><p>G: I've bought the tickets for tomorrow. I can’t wait to get out of this tedious place</p><p>C: You think Sanditon is tedious? Isn’t that against your job description?</p><p>G: Unutterably dreary then. Nothing compares to London! </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Saturday comes at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte texts Alison</p><p>C: We are on the train! How was last night?</p><p>A: Dreamy. I put outdoor cushions in the boat with blankets. We just floated on the lake. Woke up this morning in the reeds being stared at by a heron. </p><p>C: Are you ever going to sleep in a bed? </p><p>A: It’s just too hot. The lodges don’t have air conditioning. I didn’t think we’d need it. When the time is right, there will be a bed.</p><p>C: How was dad’s champagne?</p><p>A: Really good. Potent. James crashed before I did. He was exhausted. I watched him sleep.<br/>Are you really going to this meeting?</p><p>C: I don’t know what you're worried about. It will be fine. You didn’t say anything did you?</p><p>A: Not my secret to tell. And he’s got enough to worry about without that. Ring me after?</p><p>C: Ok</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte calls Alison after the meeting in Piccadilly with Eliza</p><p>C: I’m still alive. Can we speak?</p><p>A: I’m watching James and dad on the roof, checking the flashing and slates. Go on, they can’t hear. What was it like?</p><p>C: What an amazing building. Glass and steel beam construct. So fresh and light.</p><p>A: Don’t do the architecture stuff. Tell me what happened.</p><p>C: Well, security opened the door and were expecting me. They scanned me, and asked for my phone. That was locked in a tiny locker on the wall. They gave me the key. One guard took me to the lift, pressed the button and accompanied me to the sixth floor. We got out, crossed a white marble landing to another lift. This one needed a key. We went up one floor and it opened into her personal apartment. He showed me into her, err lounge I suppose it was. It’s vast. And the views were magnificent. It’s virtually all glass, but perfectly tinted to cut glare and make the colour of the light relaxing. The ceiling heights were...</p><p>A: Too much architecture! Back to what happened please! </p><p>C: After a while she came in.</p><p>A: What was she wearing?</p><p>C: These mega wide leg trousers, bright floral with a plain white silk shirt. Screamed expensive. She was really lovely. She pressed a buzzer and the umm, butler or waiter arrived with drinks and nibbles. Just prosecco and these tiny things she called ‘amuse-bouche’. We sat at this huge oval table and she had paper scattered over it. She talked to me about her company and her vision for its future. Then she said she wanted to talk about me. She’s apparently followed my career from uni. She even had my thesis designs. I didn’t know they were available anywhere. She knew everything about me, which made me a bit uncomfortable. Then she went on to talk about Sanditon and she had a copy of my CGI presentation. A bad copy. Someone must have filmed it on their phone at the presentation because we haven’t uploaded it anywhere. I think I’ll do the locking phones away thing next time! </p><p>A: So she asked you there, just to go over your work?</p><p>C: She offered me a position!</p><p>A: Oh. What sort of position?</p><p>C: Director of New Projects!</p><p>A: Bloody hell! </p><p>C: She wants an in-house team of architects, because she spends too much time outsourcing. I’d have free reign to bring in a staff of twenty, technicians and architects who would all report to me. </p><p>A: I, I just can’t.. phew</p><p>C: The remuneration package includes a fully funded luxury apartment of my choosing, either in Chelsea or Vauxhall. Out of the ones the company owns. And a six figure salary.</p><p>A: 6? Wait. 6!</p><p>C: £180,000. I could pay off my mortgage in five years, maybe less. Oh I know I don’t care about money, I do this because I love it. But it would change things. A lot.</p><p>A: You wouldn’t leave Stringers would you?</p><p>C: That's what I told her. I was flattered she thought to ask me, but I’ve only been with Stringers for a year and I’m still learning.</p><p>A: Did she mind being refused?</p><p>C: She took no notice. Told me to think on it and discuss it with my boyfriend. Then the butler came and showed me out. And here I am. Walking up Old Bond Street trying to find Georgie. She is looking for something to wear for tonight. </p><p>A: So you are definitely not taking up her offer?</p><p>C: Definitely. Maybe definitely. I don't know? Maybe I should talk to dad? </p><p>A: He’ll say do what your heart tells you. </p><p>C: I’ll think on it, like she said.</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte texts Georgie</p><p>C: Where are you?</p><p>G: Alexander McQueen. I’ve just found the most adorable playsuit for tonight. Come. I’m trying it on. It’s a steal. </p><p>C: I can see where that is. See you in two minutes.</p><p>*****</p><p>It’s now 2am. Charlotte hesitates to call Alison, but decides to.</p><p>C: Are you alone?</p><p>A: No, but he’s asleep. Are you ok?</p><p>C: Fed up. The club is boring. Full of Russians knocking back shots of flavoured vodka. The women look like they belong in a high class brothel. All stripper shoes and sprayed on body-con. I came out in flats to have a good dance. </p><p>A: Where’s Georgie?</p><p>C: When we got here she immediately met a man. It was a ruse. She was meeting him all along. She just didn’t want to travel down alone. </p><p>A: Where are you now? </p><p>C: Just outside. I needed some air. I’m going to go home. It’s not far from here. I can work out the way on my phone.</p><p>A: Christ! Don’t walk! Get a cab</p><p>C: There won’t be any at this time. Talk to me as I walk then, if you are worried. Have you done the …</p><p>(There is a clattering of footsteps, crashing, Charlotte screams, other muffled grunt sounds are heard)</p><p>A: CHARLOTTE!</p><p>(More scuffle noises, more painful sounding grunts and finally a deep, loud and authoritative ‘NOW CLEAR OFF! MOVE!)</p><p>A: CHARLOTTE! </p><p>C: It’s fine, I’ve got her, she’s alright.</p><p>A: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?</p><p>C: I’ll let you speak to her.</p><p>C: It’s ok. I’m ok.</p><p>A: Who is that with you. </p><p>C: It’s Sidney. I’m fine. Just need to catch my breath.</p><p>A: Let me speak to him</p><p>C: I’m Sidney. Charlotte’s err neighbour. She’s fine. Shock and bruises. That’s all. I’ve wrapped her in my coat. I’ll take her home. She’ll stay with me tonight. Would you like her to call you once we are home?</p><p>A: Can I talk to her now. No disrespect, but I don’t know you.</p><p>C: It’s me. Honestly I’m ok. Some men just tried to mug me that’s all</p><p>A: What was that snort noise I heard. And the mumbling. Was it Sidney?</p><p>C: Just Sidney. Look, we are nearly home. I’ll call you in the morning. Ok?</p><p>A: Alright.</p><p>*****</p><p>5am. Alison can’t sleep. She texts Charlotte </p><p>A: Are you awake?</p><p>C: 👍</p><p>A: Alone?</p><p>C: I’m with S. At his. I can’t move. He’s sleeping on my hair. His arms and legs are wrapped around me 💓</p><p>A: What happened?</p><p>C: Some men jumped me. They tried to bundle me into a car. I bit one hard. I could taste blood. He let go of me. Then Sidney appeared and fought them off. I don’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t come along. </p><p>A: Do you feel ok?</p><p>C: If I think about it the fear comes back. But right now with Sidney’s arms and legs wrapped all around me I feel perfectly safe. He brought me home, carried me. It was only a five minute walk. He made me drink a brandy. That stopped me shaking. Then he got me a T-shirt to wear and wrapped me up in his duvet and we fell asleep. Or at least I did, quite quickly. I can feel his breath on my neck. It’s lovely. </p><p>A: I was terrified.</p><p>C: Are you ok now?</p><p>A: Better. </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sunday Mid Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte is resting while Sidney makes breakfast</p><p>A text from Georgie </p><p>G: What happened to you last night? Hook up with a sexy stranger?</p><p>C: I went home. Alone</p><p>G: Oh bad luck. See you on the train?</p><p>C: Don't feel well to be honest. See you back in Sanditon.</p><p>G: Ok. Ciao. </p><p>*****</p><p>Later. Sidney and Charlotte travel back to Sanditon in his car</p><p>Charlotte texts Alison</p><p>C: S is driving me back to Sanditon ❤️</p><p>A: Sweet of him. </p><p>C: We had a chat this morning. He thinks it’s better if we stay low key.</p><p>A: What does that mean?</p><p>C: He doesn’t want anyone knowing we are, whatever we are 🤷♀️</p><p>A: Why?</p><p>C: It’s not professional. I sort of agree. No one knows. Only Georgie. I told her because she’s a friend.</p><p>A: Hmmm. Some friend!</p><p>C: Well she won’t say anything. </p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte and Alison’s evening call.</p><p>A: I’m still worried about you.</p><p>C: No need. Honestly. I feel fine.</p><p>A: Ok, I didn’t say anything to Mum or James. </p><p>C: Good! They’ve needn’t know. I feel stupid now. It was a silly thing to do.</p><p>A: How was the drive back?</p><p>C: Lovely. I didn’t mention anything about Eliza, obviously. I think I’ll just forget about it. I’ve got things wrong before. Maybe I did just jump to conclusions. We talked about Sanditon a lot and he told me all about his family. They’ve lived there for generations.</p><p>A: I have news. James has booked the Treehouse for 6 whole weeks and paid in advance. He says he loves working in the peace and quiet. </p><p>C: I think he just wants to be near you. So what happens tonight?</p><p>A: Well I can’t keep sleeping in the lodges. Mum and Dad will smell a rat. </p><p>C: Mum will understand. It’s not like it’s under her roof. And they both like him a lot.</p><p>A: It’s still really embarrassing. Every time the little ones see us together they make  kissing noises. James laughs it off. I feel myself going red. </p><p>C: You are going to have to get used to that. The more you go red, the more they’ll enjoy doing it. Little buggers. Shall I say something to Mum? </p><p>A: Please. She’ll be ok with you. Dad won’t want to know, so we can just avoid that. </p><p>C: I’ve decided I won’t take that job with Campions. I know it progresses my career at a speed I could never imagine, but I don’t want that. I like the people I work with, and I earn enough. I’m going to put it out of my mind. I’ve already turned her down. </p><p>A: Good. I think that’s wise.</p><p>C: I’ve got a report to send to James tomorrow. He isn’t going to be pleased. I think I’ll discuss it with Sidney too. Tom has bought too many supplies. Some we won’t need for months and they will spoil in the sea air. Some we don’t need at all. I should be the one ordering materials. I hope Tom listens.<br/>Oh! Got to go! Sidney is ringing.</p><p>*****</p><p>S: Hi. Just wanted to let you know I’m off back to London early tomorrow.</p><p>C: That’s a pity. You sound, umm, are you alright?</p><p>S: No, to be honest. Tom has made some unwise decisions. The investor is pressuring me, for, err, information I can’t provide. </p><p>C: I’d like to help Sidney? Is there anything I can do? </p><p>S: I’ll know more after tomorrow. Who knows, maybe I’m being summoned because the money is available and everything is ok. I do hope so. </p><p>C: Well I hope that’s the case too. Sanditon is a brilliant development. Any investor should be able to see that. Even…</p><p>S: Even what? What were you going to say Charlotte? </p><p>C: Oh, oh, nothing. Just, even err, my sister can see it’s a great idea.To have more holiday destinations in the UK. She has holiday lodges. They are going great guns. Only today she was telling me how many have been booked out. And how busy her website is. She’s only just launched. She has six at the moment and maybe more in the future. I could show you one day, perhaps, if you’d like?</p><p>S: OK sounds great. (Chuckles) A bit random but all good. Look, as I’m off early I’ll say good night now. Can I call you tomorrow? Might be late if the meeting goes on.</p><p>C: Hmm ok.</p><p>S: I will call, I promise. I heard that doubtful tone. </p><p>C: I know you will. Best of luck, but I know you won’t need it.</p><p>*****<br/>Charlotte rings Alison back quickly. </p><p>C: I nearly put my foot in it! I think I covered it well. I don’t think he realised. Oh god my heart was racing! </p><p>A: What did you say?</p><p>C: I nearly said ‘even Eliza should see Sanditon is a good investment’. Can you imagine if her name had popped out of my mouth? </p><p>A: You fool! If ever it does, I hope you come clean and admit everything. Explain the meeting with her and why you went. You know it’s for the best. </p><p>C: He’s going to London tomorrow to see her, I think. He said the meeting might run late. Don’t worry, I held my tongue. </p><p>A: Thank goodness. Try not to jump to conclusions. Maybe he’s seeing lots of investors, not just her.</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte texts her Mum</p><p>C: Ally wants to spend the night with James. They are serious. You don’t mind do you? </p><p>M: I guessed as much. We’ve hardly seen her in the house since he’s been here. He’s a lovely boy. We won’t tell your dad. It’s easier for him if he pretends not to know.</p><p>C: Thanks Mum x</p><p>*****</p><p>Monday Mid Morning. The work call with James</p><p>C: I've just emailed you my materials stock check. Doesn’t make pretty reading. What on earth does he think we need the expanding foam for in the wrong depth?</p><p>J: You need to take control of the ordering. Tom hasn’t a clue.</p><p>C: I can’t see how to stop him. He’s a law unto himself.</p><p>J: He’s a monomaniac and will bankrupt his company if he carries on. As he’s paying for you to do this, make him see his time is more useful elsewhere. Preferably far away. Mention his family and how he neglects them, tactfully. </p><p>C: You are much better at handling the clients than I am.</p><p>*****</p><p>Monday Evening, late. Sidney calls Charlotte.</p><p>S: I need to hear your voice tonight</p><p>C: What is it? Did the meeting go well?</p><p>S: Worse day ever. We had an investor. We no longer do.</p><p>C: Gosh. Did they err, say why?</p><p>S: Large scale projects elsewhere. Too much money tied up. Too small scale to be of interest. You name it, she had a reason. </p><p>C: Did you try to reason with umm her?</p><p>S: Offered everything I could, except what she wanted. She wants promises I can’t make. Things I won’t give her.</p><p>C: They'll be other investors I’m sure.</p><p>S: I’m not. I think we are sunk Charlotte. I’ve no idea what to do. Tom has spent all the money and there’s no more coming in. I’ve no way of paying the workers, even Stringers. I’ve no idea what to do. I really shouldn’t be telling you all this. I don’t want to compromise your postition with Stringers, but I’m going to have to confess all to James pretty soon. Old Stringer has given Tom plenty of time to pay. That can’t go on forever. We owe money to all the suppliers too. I think the only solution is closing the build until we have more finance. </p><p>C: I think there’s something I can do. Short term at least. I should be ordering your materials. I can return what Tom has bought and clear most of those debts. If we order through Stringers I can pass on our discount and our credit terms. It should give us three months grace. No need to shut the site just yet. </p><p>S: Can you really do that? Phew. That might give me enough time to sort out this mess. Forgive me. I’ve put a lot on you.</p><p>C: It’s my job. And I really believe in the project. Sanditon is lovely. It deserves another life. If you stop the build now you could be robbing yourself. </p><p>S. I might be able to get some sleep now. What would I do without you Charlotte? You are invaluable. To Sanditon and me. </p><p>C: Oh Sidney</p><p>S: I should have told you before. You are very important to me Charlotte. I’ve been so wrapped up in work and Sanditon I’ve haven’t been very present.</p><p>C: There is something I need to ask you. Promise you won’t get cross?</p><p>S: What is it?</p><p>C: Your umm investor. Did she stay the night? I’m sorry, it’s just, after what happened between us I thought, well I didn’t know what to think and then err…</p><p>S: I shouted at you. What I brute I was. Please forgive me. She is an old family friend, and while there was something between us, it was a very long time ago. I was a different man. I’m not that man now. I’ve changed. You’ve changed me.<br/>You do realise I have more than one bedroom? You didn’t think we, not after our night together? (gentle chuckle). I know it must have looked bad and I’m sorry. I’ve not had a chance to speak to you properly about it. No more secrets ok?</p><p>C: Ok</p><p>S: I’ve missed you Charlotte. I didn’t realise how much until I saw you the other night. I could have killed those men. It was lucky for them they ran off. </p><p>C: I’ll never be able to thank you. I can’t think what could have happened if you hadn’t come along. </p><p>S: If I hadn’t lost at cards to Babbers I wouldn’t have left. It was fate. Fate gifted us another chance. If you will give me another chance?</p><p>C: Happily. I can think of nothing better. </p><p>S: I’ll call into Stringers tomorrow. Explain everything to James. </p><p>C: He’s, err, away at the moment. For a few weeks. But you can call him. </p><p>S: And you and me? What shall we do about that? </p><p>C: I think I’d like to sleep on it. With you. If you’d like?</p><p>S: I’d like that very much. Why don’t your tell me what you are wearing?</p><p>C: I’m in your brother’s house! What do you think? Flannelette pjs and a sweat shirt.    (giggles)</p><p>S: Mmm works for me. You’re in the top front bedroom aren’t you. I’m tempted to drive over and creep up the back stairs. I could be there in three hours. </p><p>C: Sounds like a lovely idea but I don’t think I could relax here.</p><p>S: Yes. Good point. But don’t think you can put me off you know.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte spends the day speaking to building material suppliers.</p><p>James rings on Facetime</p><p>J: You’ve been busy! </p><p>C: Ohh someone looks flushed!</p><p>J: Yeah ok, don’t embarrass me. <br/>Sidney Parker rang me today. To speak about the finances. They’ve lost their investor.</p><p>C: Hmm I know.</p><p>J: Oh? Do you? Did Tom say?</p><p>C: I umm, overheard something. I wasn’t sure. How bad is it? </p><p>J: Bad as it gets. Even with everything you’ve done today, they still owe lots to the bank. £80 million I think. You’ve saved them being taken to court by every small supplier in the area, but the bank debts are something else. </p><p>C: What’s going to happen?</p><p>J: If they can’t find more money pronto they’ll have to close and go into liquidation. They’ll lose everything. Tom has guaranteed the bank loans against their houses, even their cars. It will all go</p><p>C: Oh god. That’s terrible. </p><p>J: Yep. They'll be paying off the banks forever. </p><p>*****</p><p>Alison sends a text</p><p>A: I am floating on air 🥰</p><p>C: Nice evening then?</p><p>A: The best. Ever. Breakfast was embarrassing 🙈</p><p>C: I’m surprised you went in</p><p>A: We were both starving and had no food in the lodge. Dad hid behind Farmers Weekly and mum kept saying things like ‘extra sausage Ally?’ 👀</p><p>C: 😂😂. Speak later. Have something to do.</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte makes an unwise decision</p><p>C: Hello, Mrs Campion?</p><p>E: Just one moment. Who is calling?</p><p>C: Charlotte Heywood</p><p>E: Thank you. One moment please</p><p>E: Charlotte darling. You’ve accepted my offer!</p><p>C: Umm, no that’s not why I was calling actually</p><p>E: Oh?</p><p>C: I wanted to speak to you about Sanditon and your investment.</p><p>E: Really? Do go on</p><p>C: Well it’s a marvellous project. You said yourself you liked it. And I hear they are in a little, err, difficulty. Cash flow. I wondered if you could see your way to supporting Parker Brothers, just a bit more. It’s not a large project compared to some. It’s a landmark design, and will be a template for further developments along the coast. It’s already listed for the Nash Prize this year. Grand Designs have asked to do a special on it. </p><p>E: And then you’d work for me? If I did this little thing for you? </p><p>C: Err no, but in a way I would. I work on Sanditon and Campions is part of that.</p><p>E: Well Charlotte, I shall give it the consideration you have shown you’ve given me. </p><p>*****</p><p>Tuesday Night. Late. Sidney Calls</p><p>S: Urgh. What a day. Doors slammed in my face all over town</p><p>C: I’ve cleared most of the credit with the suppliers.</p><p>S: You angel. While I have you, I have hope.</p><p>C: Why would you not have me? </p><p>S: When Parker Brothers goes down the drain and I become homeless, I doubt you’ll give me the time of day.</p><p>C: Don't say that! I don’t care about such things. </p><p>S: Good of you to say. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Now, distract me. What are you doing? </p><p>C: Reading.</p><p>S: That’s not how this goes. You say, I’m stretched out on the bed just wondering if you were coming over.</p><p>C: And what do you say?</p><p>S: That I’ll be over in five minutes.</p><p>C: I might be asleep</p><p>S: All the better. I can let myself into your room, silently slip under the duvet, where I find you sleeping naked. I slowly run my hand up your leg, gently stroking the back of your knee. I slide my hand up the back of your thigh a little further, and you start to wake up. You push your back against my chest and I curl my arms around your waist and pull you harder against me. I kiss that hollow on the side of your neck and trace a line up to your ear with my tongue, breathing hard against your skin. My hands slide up your sides and under your breasts gripping you tightly against me while I graze my teeth on the nape of your neck, and maybe nip just a bit. One hand slides down and the heel of my hand presses hard against your pubic bone. Your legs relax and my fingers start to explore.</p><p>C: And? Don’t stop. What’s next?</p><p>S: You’ll find out when I see you Miss Heywood. Patience. Oh and sleep well. </p><p>C: You! How am I supposed to sleep now?</p><p>S: Please don’t tell me I have to describe that too. I’m sure you know what your doing, just concentrate. You don’t need me putting you off. And you can show me next time.</p><p>*****</p><p>Terrible Wednesday</p><p>Alison Calls Charlotte</p><p>A: Something awful has happened. (Panicked)</p><p>C: What? (Alarmed)</p><p>A: The police have called. James' house is on fire. No one knows where Old Stringer is. He’s not answering his phone. We are in the car and driving back now.</p><p>C: Both of you?</p><p>A: I’m not letting him go alone. We don’t know what we’ll find. </p><p>C: Give him my love. Drive safely. Tell me when you get there. </p><p>*****</p><p>Later<br/>Emergency Zoom call. All Stringers’ staff</p><p>Finance Director: You all know the Mr Stringers’ home has been ravaged by fire. I have an email from James that he’s asked me to read to all of you.<br/>Dear Colleagues, <br/>Today has seen a terrible blaze rip through Stringer Wharf. The fire brigade has recovered my father's body and the blaze has now been extinguished. It appears Old Stringer suffered a heart attack and had already passed before the fire took firm hold. I’m told it was a catastrophic heart seizure that killed him instantly and without pain. We must take comfort in that. <br/>I will close the office for a week. You’ll all be on full pay. Please take this time for self care and hold your families close. <br/>Also know that Stringers is in a buoyant financial position and no one's job is at risk. The house was fully and comprehensively insured and poses no threat to the firm. We will reconvene in a week and we will do my father proud. Thank you all for your kindness. <br/>James. </p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte texts Alison</p><p>C: How is he? We just had the announcement.</p><p>A: Terrible. He blames himself. They parted on an argument and hadn’t spoken.</p><p>C: Just be there for him.</p><p>A: We are driving back. He didn’t want to stay in London. There’s nothing left. Just a big black hole.</p><p>C: 😭</p><p>*****</p><p>James’ Car. A call comes through on speaker</p><p>E: Darling James. I’m so sorry to hear your news. Your father was a charming old cove.</p><p>J: Thank you Eliza, but what do you want?</p><p>E: Oh darling, no need to be like that. We all need our friends at times like these.</p><p>J: We are not friends. </p><p>E: Regardless I am here for you. Tell me what do you plan for the Wharf? </p><p>J: Eliza, the fire is hardly extinguished and my father isn’t even cold.</p><p>E: It's a pile of dust and ashes. I’ll take it off your hands. £4 million. Cash offer. I can make it happen today. One less worry for you at this awful time. </p><p>J: It’s worth ten times that and you know it. Why am I even discussing this with you? </p><p>Alison leans forward and disconnects the call.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte calls Alison</p><p>C: How is James?</p><p>A: Heart broken. But coping. I held him all night. He cried. He told me all about his dad and how he became an architect after working on building sites, and studying at night. He’s not shutting me out luckily. All the legal stuff is keeping him busy. Dad has helped with phone calls and organising. Mum is keeping him fed. Thank goodness he had his laptop and things here. <br/>How is everything with Sanditon?</p><p>C: Bleak. I should speak to Sidney tonight. I’m hoping he’s had some good news. </p><p>*****</p><p>In London, Sidney gets a call from Eliza</p><p>E: Darling Sidney. I hope negotiations with the banks are going well?</p><p>S: I’m pretty certain Eliza, that you know they are not.</p><p>E: I can’t help that we all went to school together. Gossip is never kind. Anyway, I though I’d see if you’d had more time to consider my offer? </p><p>S: It’s still no</p><p>E: Sidney, you are forgetting how good we are together. The ultimate power couple. There’s nothing we can’t achieve.</p><p>S: Water under the bridge Eliza. It’s all too long ago.</p><p>E: Not that long Sweetie. It’s only been a couple of years since St Tropez.</p><p>S: Please don’t remind me. We all do things we are not proud of.</p><p>E: Oh how can you regret it? The look on the captain’s face when he saw the broken sun lounger. Priceless. You are an animal Sidney Parker. And I’m the only one that can tame you. Why don’t you come over. We can relive it on the sun roof. I’m not overlooked here. I’ll make sure you’re completely in my control. I know how much you like that.</p><p>S: Stop Eliza. It doesn’t work. I said no in my flat and that wasn’t hard. I’m saying no now.</p><p>E: Sweetie do you remember when we dented your father’s car? He gave me such a stare. I’m sure he worked out the dent was buttock shaped. I’ll bet you’re just as passionate now as you were then. </p><p>S: We were teenagers. </p><p>E: Well I haven’t changed. And I don’t think you have either. Still my boy from the village.</p><p>S: Eliza there’s someone else. I love her.</p><p>E: Oh Charlotte you mean? Sweet little thing. Can’t imagine she keeps you happy Sidney. She looks like butter wouldn’t melt. She won’t have a clue how you work. </p><p>S: How did you know? We haven’t told anyone.</p><p>E: It’s my business to know. She doesn’t pick her friends wisely.</p><p>S: Georgie? I knew it. I sensed something straight away when she turned up and walked into that job.</p><p>E: She’s my ear to the ground as it were. You didn’t think I’d let Tom run riot with my money without checking on him? <br/>She proved more than useful when I invited little Charlotte for a meeting. She wasn’t going to come but Georgie persuaded her. </p><p>S: You did what? You’ve met her? Why?</p><p>E: Oh I just thought I’d poach her from Stringers that was all. Just a little game to make life interesting. She didn’t bite. Seems she isn’t as ambitious as she likes to pretend. She’s probably just on the look out for a husband. I’d be on your guard Sidney. </p><p>S: You are unbelievable! </p><p>E: Oh I know! (Laughs).  And I love a bit of Sidney temper! Quite gets the pulse racing. Now. Would you like the good news?</p><p>S: Coming from you, I doubt it will be good news.</p><p>E: I’ve reconsidered my rather rash decision to pull my money out of Sanditon. </p><p>S: Really. Wow! Umm. Thank you. Phew, that’s amazing. Err, what’s the catch? </p><p>E: I’ve decided I want it all. </p><p>S: Err. What? </p><p>E: I’ll buy out Parker Brothers. Pay the banks off, absolve you of all debts. You get a clean slate, get out of jail free. You won’t be ruined. But you walk away with nothing. The land, the buildings, and development will all be mine. </p><p>S: That will destroy Tom. </p><p>E: As will owing the banks £80 million. </p><p>S: You can’t </p><p>E: I think you know I can. And I will. But of course, darling Sidney, you know it could all be very different. <br/>I’d even give you a very generous pre-nup. I could agree, umm, a fifth of everything I own. You know that’s a very generous offer. Although I can’t imagine you’d ever leave me.</p><p>S: Do you really think blackmailing me into marriage is a good idea?</p><p>E: You really ought to trust me. You know I’m always right. </p><p>*****</p><p>The Evening<br/>Charlotte calls a still furious and worst for drink Sidney</p><p>C: How was your day? I hope things are looking up?</p><p>S: Do you Charlotte? Really?</p><p>C: Is everything alright? You sound strange?</p><p>S: Do I? Anything you’d like to tell me? Anything at all?</p><p>C: Err. Did you hear about Stringer Wharf? Was that it?</p><p>S: No and no. Try again.</p><p>C: Sidney? I don’t know what you want from me?</p><p>S: Well you could try the truth?</p><p>C: The truth? The truth is I don’t know what you are talking about.</p><p>S: Eliza. Ring a bell?</p><p>C: Umm</p><p>S: You’ve met. Discussed Sanditon. Made plans. Conspired against me.</p><p>C: No! Nothing like that. She offered me a job, that’s all.</p><p>S: Did you know before you met?</p><p>C: Err, know? </p><p>S: Charlotte, did you know she was Sanditon’s investor before you met her?</p><p>C: N no. You spoke in only the vaguest of terms. How could I know? Until she told me. Sidney I turned down her job offer, and it was very generous. Beyond my wildest dreams. </p><p>S: That’s what she does. Promises the world and buys people. Are you really that naive?</p><p>C: I just went along to see what she wanted. I had no intention...</p><p>S: Of course you didn’t, yet you went to see her. Well, for whatever it’s worth, she’s got wind the project is in danger and has made another offer.</p><p>C: Isn't that good news? </p><p>S: For you and Stringers, most definitely. But it’s the end of Parker Brothers.</p><p>C: Oh I never meant….</p><p>S: What? You never meant what? What did you tell her?</p><p>C: Nothing, well I just mentioned she might like to invest more, since it was such a good development. When you said she’d stopped…</p><p>S: You did what? To us? To Parkers? </p><p>C: I, I don’t understand. How is it the end for Parkers?</p><p>S: You gave it to her! Gave her the information she needed. While securing the work for Stringers.</p><p>C: I never meant to harm Parkers! </p><p>S: And yet you did. She’ll take over the whole project. Buy us out. We are cleared of all debt, but we lose everything.</p><p>C: Can she do that?</p><p>S: That woman is capable of anything.</p><p>*****</p><p>The Middle of the Night.<br/>The TreeHouse.<br/>James, unable to sleep, grabs his phone and fires off an email to Eliza, while Alison sleeps soundly beside him.</p><p>Dear Eliza, <br/>Just sending notice Stringers will not pitch for the Margate Development. I have no wish to involve my company with someone as despicable as you.<br/>James Stringer.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Charlotte tries to make amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday Morning<br/>Charlotte calls her mum</p><p>M: It’s been a while since we’ve heard from you. Been busy lovely?</p><p>C: Sort of. The project isn’t going well.</p><p>M: Poor James. I can imagine.</p><p>C: Oh our end is fine. The developers are having problems.</p><p>M: oh dear.</p><p>C: Mum. I’ve make a mistake. I was trying to help but I made things worse. Much worse.</p><p>M: Well, what did we teach you? You take responsibility for your actions and you<br/>make things right. Starting with an apology. You know the right thing to do.</p><p>C: Normally I’d talk it through with Ally but she’s got James to worry about. I don’t want to distract her. </p><p>M: They are coping well. He’s still eating, so I’m not too worried. Dad is getting him out, away from his computer and putting him to work. Wearing him out and taking his mind off things. They’re terracing the north slope for grape vines today.</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte calls Sidney<br/>He doesn’t answer. Charlotte doesn’t leave a message</p><p>*****</p><p>Sidney, feeling guilty about ignoring Charlotte’s call, rings James.</p><p>S: James, can we speak? </p><p>J: What can I do for you Sidney?</p><p>S: I was very sad to hear about Old Stringer. He was a great architect and a fine gentleman. If there is anything I can do? </p><p>J: Thank you. Life goes on, I’m fine really. Being well looked after by my girlfriend’s family. I’d be lost without them. </p><p>S: In that case, you’re a very lucky man.</p><p>J: Don’t I know it. It’s all thanks to Charlotte.</p><p>S: Charlotte? She’s your…</p><p>J: Oh no! (laughs). Her sister is my girlfriend.</p><p>S: Ah Alison?</p><p>J: Yes, how did you..</p><p>S: Errm, she must have mentioned her.</p><p>J: Anyway, sorry, you were saying?</p><p>S: Yes, we’ve got big problems I’m afraid. </p><p>J: Banks still not helping?</p><p>S: Eliza. She’s decided she wants Sanditon to herself. She’s got wind we are financially embarrassed.</p><p>J: Christ! You don’t think I said anything do you? I can promise you…</p><p>S: No, of course. I know who, what happened. It was a misunderstanding. Eliza would have found out eventually. Now I have to beat her off with a stick as well as the banks. </p><p>J: Hmm, well the project will flounder and fall if Parkers aren’t involved. It will be a cardboard cutout development like they always do. I’ve told her I’m not pitching for her next scheme. </p><p>S: Was that wise? Does anyone ever say no to Eliza? </p><p>J: I’m sure she’ll make me pay somehow. She just walks on people so her feet don't touch the ground. Oh wait, she’s just replied to my email.<br/>Dear James, I've decided to dispense with your services.  Sanditon’s design will be brought in house. Good luck chasing Parkers for your money. <br/>Well, there we have it. </p><p>S: Already acting as if she’s in charge. I’m not letting her have Sanditon without a fight and obviously we will keep Stringers on too, don’t you worry. Best get back on it. I’ll be in touch.</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte texts Sidney</p><p>C: I’m sorry. For everything.</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte calls Eliza </p><p>C: Mrs Campion please</p><p>E: Just one moment Miss Heywood. Putting you through.</p><p>E: Charlotte! What an unexpected pleasure. What is It?</p><p>C: I, I wanted to discuss your offer of a job. </p><p>E: Not just a job, a way of life. Once you are with Campions there is no turning back.</p><p>C: Err, quite. I wondered if I took the err role, if you could see your way to keeping Parker Brothers on the development. </p><p>E: What for? Surely when it’s mine and therefore yours, you’d want a free hand in its design?</p><p>C: I think it means a lot to them, and so that means a lot to me.</p><p>E: I see. Is that a condition of you joining us?</p><p>C: It is. Yes! </p><p>E: Well Charlotte, I’ve made no secret how keen I am to work with you, so I will meet your condition. Now, have you told James the news yet, or would you like me to?</p><p>C: Err no. I think I should do that. </p><p>E: Well you do that now, follow up with a resignation email, for clarity and call me back. I shall text you my private number. Ring me when you’ve done the deed.</p><p>*****</p><p>In a daze Charlotte writes her resignation email.</p><p>Dear James, <br/>It is with a heavy heart that I am giving you my notice. I’ve received an offer I am in no position to refuse.<br/>I hope you will not think too badly of me. I will cease work immediately on Sanditon.<br/>All my files are backed up to the network.<br/>Thank you for the brilliant opportunity of working for Stringers. I will treasure the memory<br/>All the best for the future,<br/>Charlotte.</p><p>Before pressing send she calls James. She goes straight through to voicemail.</p><p>C: Umm James, err, sorry. I’m sending you an email now. I’ve, err, I’m resigning. I’m sorry.</p><p>*****</p><p>Eliza simultaneously calls James, also goes through to voicemail</p><p>E: Just thought I’d give you the good news. Charlotte’s jumped ship. She’s all mine. Don’t bother calling her, she’s busy packing. She’ll be out of Sanditon by the end of the afternoon. Ciao.</p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte calls Eliza on her private number</p><p>E: All done? </p><p>C: Yes. I feel dreadful.</p><p>E: No time for regrets dearest girl. So, I’ve called Georgie. She will help you pack and drive you back to London tonight. </p><p>C: Georgie?</p><p>E: As you get on so famously, I’ve made her your new PA. Now, just a couple of things. Since you have requested a rather stringent condition of your employment, I have one of my own. <br/>You will leave Sanditon today. You will work in the London office. You will cease all communication with Sidney Parker from this moment on. You will block him on all your social media platforms and you will not call, email or contact him in any way ever again. Is that clear? </p><p>C: But? I need to explain? Can I at least have a proper parting? </p><p>E: No you may not. And Charlotte if you do, I will know! Should you go against my wishes I will terminate my job offer immediately. I will ensure you never work for any reputable architects ever again. You’ll end you in a parish council office deciding where the double yellow lines should go. <br/>So, now that we have got that out of the way, Georgie should be with you in, oh, one minute. She’ll bring you straight to Piccadilly. And we can start our next adventure together. How very exciting! I cannot wait darling. </p><p>*****</p><p>Charlotte in shock, blocks Sidney from her phone and WhatsApp. She even blocks him from her work Instagram Charlotte-Stringers@Sanditon.</p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Friday Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This is the last part and hopefully sorts out everything. The very end got quite explicit as I let my imagination go, wondering what would you really do with Sidney Parker at your disposal. The answer is of course; everything 👀.The beginning of the raunchy part is highlighted for those wishing to stop before)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alison calls Charlotte. Charlotte ignores the call. Alison sends a text</p><p>A: ARE YOU MAD?!</p><p>C: Had to</p><p>A: SHE’S A COMPLETE BITCH. YOU ARE MENTAL!</p><p>C: No choice. Stop shouting 😭. What did James say?</p><p>A: He’s doing something complicated with the bank. Said he’d explain later. He’s upset. He’ll speak to you tonight.<br/>Where are you?</p><p>C: Car. Going to London. </p><p>A: With Sidney?</p><p>C: Georgie.</p><p>A: ? Why?</p><p>C: To save Sanditon. Eliza was going to close down Parkers. Couldn’t let that happen. E has agreed. I work for her. Parkers continue.</p><p>A: I don’t get it.</p><p>C: Everything is fine now. Trust me.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sidney, still feeling guilty, calls Charlotte. Nothing happens.<br/>He even checks her Instagram account, the only one he ever looks at, because of it’s beautiful pictures of Sanditon. He can’t find it.</p><p>*****<br/>James is on the phone to the bank.</p><p>J: The planning application for 80 new luxury flats on Stringer Wharf is agreed and in place. The plans have been emailed to you. Prime, high end waterfront properties, fully sold, the plot will yield £160 million. After build costs that’s a clear profit of £140 million. After the purchase of a fifth share of Sanditon and clearance of Parker Brothers debts, we are still in profit. You cannot argue with the figures. I can make the transfer now to cover the £80 million Parkers have borrowed.</p><p>Bank Manager: We have had another offer from an interested party Mr Stringer.</p><p>J: I am aware of that. However I am working with the major shareholder of the development, not against them. Campions are looking to oust Parkers and develop the town themselves. They are overstretched with developments starting in Margate and Southend. Our projected deadline for completion is next spring, in time for the summer season. Stringers can cover the build costs as well as the current loan. I can guarantee a finished, thriving development.<br/>Campions will bank the land and have no plans to complete. It may in fact suit them to stop work altogether. </p><p>BM: I will need to hear from Parkers before a decision can be made. Above all I have to protect the bank's assets. I’ve completed that transaction for you Mr Stringer. </p><p>J: Thank you, I understand. I will ask Mr Parker to speak to you forthwith. </p><p>*****</p><p>James calls Sidney</p><p>J: Sid?</p><p>S: Sidney. James, what can I do?</p><p>J: Listen, I think I’ve fixed it. I’ve cleared your debt with the bank, before Eliza could. I’ve got planning on the Wharf, which frees up capital to further invest in Sanditon. The bank will agree if you do. I think the manager has suffered at the hands of Eliza and would like shot of her as much as we do. What say you?</p><p>S: James, run that by me again? The bit about the debt?</p><p>J: I’ve paid it. You don’t owe the bank anything.</p><p>S: WHAT?</p><p>J: I’ve always wanted to actually build a town of my own.  A proper functioning community. Architecture isn’t just about beautiful buildings. It’s about how everything fits and works better. We can do it together.</p><p>S: You’ve paid off £80 million? You’ve seriously done that?</p><p>J: Yeah! I can’t let Eliza ruin this. Stringers will invest and take a portion of the land. I’ve emailed you the contract. Between us we have the major share. Eliza will lose interest when she’s got no chance of controlling the whole project. She’s got bigger fish to fry on the east coast. </p><p>S: I understand what you're saying but there is a small hitch. Eliza’s interest isn’t just in owning Sanditon. </p><p>J: What else does she want? You’re not thinking of selling your soul to her I hope?</p><p>S: I think she wants something more substantial than just my soul. </p><p>J: Oh! Well mate, I don’t think that’s something I can help with. Have you thought of inventing a fiancé? </p><p>S: I was hoping to do better than that but we argued and I think she’s blocked me. I’ll visit at the weekend and see if I can smooth things over. </p><p>J: Good. So if you call the bank I think we can seal the deal today. Before Eliza gets to hear about it. Sidney, only you, myself and the bank manager know about this. </p><p>S: James I don’t know what to say. You’ve saved us!</p><p>J: Don’t say anything yet. Just ring the bank, before Eliza does! </p><p>*****</p><p>Sidney calls the bank, immediately.</p><p>S: I’d like to accept the investment contract proposed by Stringers.</p><p>BM: Very good Sir. </p><p>S: Can I also check the status of the Parker Brothers loan please?</p><p>BM: We accepted payment this afternoon from Stringers. It has been repaid in full. </p><p>*****</p><p>Sidney calls James</p><p>S: I will never be able to thank you! Tom is over the moon. He’s been beside himself. </p><p>J: It’s a fabulous opportunity. It’s going to be the best resort on the whole of the south coast. I can guarantee it. I’ve got a small internal issue to resolve first. Your lead architect, Charlotte resigned today. </p><p>S: Resigned! Bugger, I think I might be the reason for that.</p><p>J: Oh? </p><p>S: We had words. I was a bit of a brute.</p><p>J: Well. She’s gone to Campions. Eliza left me a very gleeful message informing me of her victory.</p><p>S: Jeez, I didn’t think she’d take it?</p><p>J: You knew?</p><p>S: Yeah err, she said she’d had an offer. That was what the row was about. I never thought she’d actually take it.</p><p>J. Do you know why she did? I’m a bit shocked to be honest. I thought we were friends. I trusted her. </p><p>S: Yeah I do. And, hands up, it is all my fault. When Eliza told me she’d buy us out of Sanditon, I blamed Charlotte. I thought she’d told her about our finances. Eliza’s deal was marry her, and I’d get to keep her investment and the town. </p><p>J: Eww, that’s worse than selling your soul. </p><p>S: Right!</p><p>J: So Eliza blackmailed Charlotte into leaving by promising to keep investing in Sanditon?</p><p>S: She must have. Eliza is certainly capable of it.</p><p>J: So Charlotte risked her career and left Stringers, just to save Parkers? I knew she loved Sanditon but to lose everything for it to continue, that’s quite a sacrifice. </p><p>S: Oh god. I am to blame. I was hurt. And angry. I made her think it was all her fault that Eliza was buying us out. I said it would kill Tom. What a fool I was. She didn’t tell Eliza anything she didn’t already know. </p><p>J: She resigned because she felt responsible?</p><p>S: I made her feel guilty. Who knows what promises Eliza has made. Charlotte thought she was doing the right thing, saving Sanditon by walking away.</p><p>J: I can believe it of her. She’d want to do the right thing. </p><p>S: And now she’s blocked me and I can’t speak to her to make it right.</p><p>J: She’s blocked you too? Doing well with the ladies there Sid! </p><p>S: Err Yeah (awkward silence)</p><p>J: We will talk to Charlotte. Ally and me. Convince her to come back. I can’t lose her now. Sanditon is her concept. I doubt I can match any package Eliza has offered but I hope it’s not about that. </p><p>S: I think I’ll leave all that to you.</p><p>*****</p><p>A bit later James sends a text to Sidney </p><p>J: I know you said you were busy this weekend, but would you like to discuss the project, face to face tonight? We can put you up and you can sort out your romantic life on Saturday, after a few celebratory beers. I’ve got an idea I want to run by you. A self build community. We sell the land in plots, we offer a range of simple plans, and we help individuals build their dream home. It attracts young families and lowers the average age of the population down from over ninety.<br/>I’m in Willingden, before you hit the coast road. Ally thought you’d be coming down this way. </p><p>S: Sounds great. See you later. </p><p>Friday Early Evening, James calls Charlotte </p><p>C: James I’m sorry</p><p>J: It’s fine. I don’t accept your resignation. </p><p>C: What? You have to! I can’t explain, but you must.</p><p>J: I know what Eliza tried to do. </p><p>C: Do you? About buying out Parkers and taking everything from them. Literally everything. All their work, their assets, the lot. </p><p>J: Yes and I stopped her.</p><p>C: How, you can’t. She, she can do anything.</p><p>J: She thinks she can. On this occasion she can’t! </p><p>C: But how?</p><p>J: Sidney and I settle on a new agreement. I paid off Parkers’ debt for a share in Sanditon. </p><p>C: But…what with?</p><p>J: The house, or at least the land the house once stood on. It’s worth more as an open plot, than it ever was as a converted warehouse. I used your plans for top end flats. Planning was given instantly because the design was perfect.</p><p>C: So Parkers is saved and Tom still has Sanditon?</p><p>J: Yeah</p><p>C. Oh thank goodness. I wasn’t sure she’d keep up her side of the bargain. I thought it might be a ruse to get me to work for her. </p><p>J: Eliza?</p><p>C: Yes. But James, she said she’d make sure I never worked again. That I end up in a council planning department.</p><p>J: Charlotte, you work for me. Nothing has changed. </p><p>C: I’m not sure. Will Parkers still want me? I left Tom’s in a hurry. I didn’t even say goodbye. Sidney hates me. I’m sure of that.</p><p>J: I think we can sort things out. They love your designs.</p><p>*****</p><p>Friday Night. Late. After more than a few beers. Alison Calls Charlotte</p><p>A: Of all the stupid, idiotic things you have ever done, my word, this tops the lot.</p><p>C: If you are just ringing me to have a go, can you leave it? I feel bad enough already.</p><p>A: I’m not. I’ve got someone here who wants to speak to you, I suggest you listen.</p><p>Ally passes her phone to Sidney</p><p>S. Charlotte...</p><p>C: Sidney! We can’t! I’m sorry… (panicked)</p><p>S: No it’s me that should apologise. I underestimated you.</p><p>C: I, I can’t speak to you Sidney. She’ll know. (Lowers her voice to a whisper) She said she’d know. And I promised I wouldn’t. I thought you’d never speak to me again, so I didn’t think it would matter. </p><p>S: Eliza can’t stop us speaking Charlotte. She can’t stop us from doing anything. </p><p>C: But she said…</p><p>S: Charlotte wait. (Away from the phone) Ally do you mind if I go outside, somewhere a bit more err, private? <br/>(He takes a walk into the woods)</p><p>S: I’m alone now. </p><p>C: Sidney how umm?</p><p>S: James invited me. To celebrate our new contract. Alison told me to speak to you. I thought you’d blocked me.</p><p>C: I did. I’m sorry. Eliza told me to.</p><p>S: Please tell me you will never do anything that woman tells you ever again. </p><p>C: Never</p><p>(This is a convenient place to stop should you not wish to read the more explicit bit)</p><p> </p><p>S: Now. I’m actually seeing your sister’s holiday lodges, just like you suggested. I sort of expected you’d be here when I did.</p><p>C: I wish I was there.</p><p>S: Do you? Sounds promising. Perhaps you like to tell me what we’d be doing if you were here?</p><p>C: Where abouts are you? Has Ally shown you the Galaxy lodge? </p><p>S: Yeah, it’s mine for tonight. Going inside now.</p><p>C: Have you seen the glass roof? </p><p>S: Hmm bit like sleeping in a conservatory to be honest.</p><p>C: You can see all the stars. Is it clear tonight?</p><p>S: Clear, bright and a full moon. </p><p>C: Turn all the lights out and lie down on the bed. </p><p>S: I’m liking this. Assertive Charlotte. Should I be fully clothed? </p><p>C: No you should be naked and wrapped in the wolf fur throw*. Tell me when you are ready.</p><p>S: Boots off, shirt off, and finally, out of my jeans. All yours, Miss Heywood. </p><p>C: Wrapped in the throw?</p><p>S: Yeah, it tickles and feels a bit like being hugged by a yeti.</p><p>C: Ok, well, lie on your back and look at the stars. Imagine I’m next to you.</p><p>S: Naked?</p><p>C: Of course. I’m tracing a line with my fingers down from your lips, your neck, your chest, along the edge of your pecs and down over your breastbone. Lightly scratching your skin until I can see goosebumps. Then I follow with little kisses over the whole of your chest, hardly touching but covering every inch of your skin with my lips. <br/>Moving down over the muscles of your abdomen, watching them flex as I run my nails down your sides and you squirm just a little. I kiss your navel deeply, exploring with my tongue. I’m getting closer to your gorgeous obliques and I can’t resist licking the hard defined edge of them, as they point me in the direction I can’t wait to go.<br/>I kiss that flat smooth low abdomen and lick the skin in the hollow where your body ends and your thighs begin. I press myself against your thigh muscle, wrapping my legs against your calf. I can feel your hands in my hair, gently easing me towards you more closely. I slide my hand slowly up the inside of your thigh, until my fingers reach and stroke your testicles. They’re warm and heavy in the palm of my hand and I squeeze just a little, until I hear your breath catch. Good. </p><p>I slide up your body a fraction and lean over, on top of you, so I can slide the length of you down into my throat and bury my face into your groin, still gripping you lightly in my palm. My thumb draws circles against the root of you, pressing a bit harder the more i can hear your breathing deepen. I gradually lift away from you, my tongue swirling around, focussing on the smooth edge of the glans and playing with the frenulum. I don’t want to stop kissing and licking you, but I need you inside me too.</p><p> I straddle your hips and very slowly, inch by inch lower myself on to you. You feel huge and tight, so I lift slightly, then slide down a bit further, my hips swivel to take more of you in with each lift and lower until finally we are joined completely. My hips pump tiny movements rhymically against you. My hands are on your chest, pressing you down. I’m in charge and I’m going to take my time. I watch you, your eyes are closed, your breathing shallow and quick, the pulse in your neck is defined. All of you is tense, stretched and hard. I lean over and kiss you deeply, forcefully, I have to taste you.</p><p> I take your hands in mine and our fingers entwine. I press your hands down either side of your head with my full weight, as I lift my hips away from you a fraction. When I hear your groan I push my weight down and grind back against you. Keeping a medium tempo, I feel my muscles grip you tighter. I need to feel your skin against me, so I lower myself into your chest. You’re really warm and slightly sweaty, so we slide airlessly against each other. <br/>I press my face into your neck biting your skin and sucking it into my mouth. I can’t get enough of the feeling of you. I want to consume you totally. I slide one hand down and reach under you, grabbing your bum and digging my nails in. I can’t control my hips any longer and I pound against you. I know I’m going to explode any moment and I can’t slow down or stop myself.<br/> I feel a strong flick and arch inside me from you. The veins in your neck stand out further and a deep rumbling delicious groan starts in your throat. I press down and grip you as hard as I can, not daring moving. You arch your back, lifting me and I feel you explode, filling me with warmth, as every nerve in my body is electrified. We both judder to a halt, breathless. The occasional involuntary jolt runs through you as you get your breath back.<br/> I loosen my grip on you, my fingers, and my arms. My pelvic muscles gently grip and release and you moan slightly with each wave. I’m not letting you go yet. I lay my head in the dip under your shoulder and breath in the scent of you under your jaw. I don’t mind if you drift off into a sleep, as long as I’m wound around you feeling the blood course through your veins and the gentle rise and fall of your chest under me. </p><p>S:  (clears throat) Well then. I think I might drive to London. Right now….</p><p>*fake fur obviously </p><p>The End x</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>